Total Drama Generation
by Mystique84
Summary: 26 years later, Chris decides to mess with the campers again, but not the originals. In this series Chris sets up challenges for the kids, the thing is, The parents don't know it's going on! Come back for twisted games with Chris!
1. Chapter 1

**Now**

The campers were getting ready to leave to go home at playa da losers. With their bags packed and on the dock, they were using the last moments on dry land to get numbers and have some fun.

Owen had won the 100, 000 dollars and was still celebrating after the big party he threw on the second last week of summer. The party was off the hook, the people made fun of Heather, danced, yelled at Bridgette and Geoff for going too far at a party, ate food, played juvenile games, and generally had fun.

Bridgette and Geoff were still making out. The rest of the ex-campers had finally accepted that they were never, ever, ever going to see them apart again. They had got a bit far sometimes outside (meaning using tongues and hands roving in places) in front of people, but usually a water bomb and disgusted yells would stop them.

Heather was bald and trying to find the wig that Lindsey and Beth had stolen. The campers had been mean to her ever since she was voted off the island, they did still the wig she had found after the phobia challenge, and played jokes on her. But they were nice to her at the party, some people even got her number, thinking that she might be nicer off the island. Face it, everyone went a little insane on the island.

Courtney had just hit Duncan and then kissed him, knocking him onto an empty chair. That had been happening a lot, Duncan said something stupid, or did something dangerous and Courtney would just dive in and make out with him, not like Bridgette and Geoff that was all sweet, but usually involved hitting or doing something mean to another, they had it hot and full of life. Though Courtney always slapped Duncan if he tried to get under her shirt.

Harold was trying to win Leshawna over as she had dumped him. But she was not taking that, but she was kind and gave him tips on how to pick up chicks back home, which he took and now looked a bit cooler. They were chatting now, but casually, and laughing like old friends.

Katie and Sadie were still in awe over Justin, just gazing at him as he flexed his muscles, glinting in the sun, smiling so brightly that Eva dropped her weights from the other side of the pool. Noah saw this and just rolled his eyes, going back to his book by the pool, he didn't care much for the other campers, but he still got a few numbers form the people he made friends with.

Tyler, Cody and Ezekiel were playing with the Frisbee, the first two teens were trying to fit in as much teen language in Ezekiel's limited dictionary. He was trying out phrases but wasn't having much luck, but the others didn't care and kept trying with him.

Izzy was currently climbing the trees and trying to gather coconuts and various other items that she had stored up there for "safe keeping". She cackled madly and found her book of address, oddly not many were in there.

DJ was still milling around the area, getting numbers, hugging new friends, and saying their good byes to each other. He had really enjoyed the time on the island, he had brothers, but never any sisters so those on the island were like sisters to him, no matter how mean to him they were, but one girl on the island. He wanted her more than a friend.

One couple stood away from the rest, trying to get some time alone before they were forced back to their own boring lives. Which wasn't so bad, they got to go home to their own beds, family, friends and even...school. But even school was better than the island.

Gwen and Trent sat on the edge of the dock, trying to figure out how to work out their relationship, because they really did care for each other. They both had their shoes off and were dangling their feet in the water.

"I can't believe you only live an hour from me" Gwen said while she kicked the water with her foot.

"It's amazing, we can see each other all the time" he slung his arm over Gwen and she blushed.

While they were at the losers they had got closer, they had shared secrets and had fun. Making fun of other campers (especially Heather) and playing pranks on them. They even had a date there, they spent the whole night alone in a romantic clearing in the woods, just them, they had _the night_, the night where you stay up till dawn, talking about anything and everything.

They even had said the 3 magic words.

I Love You.

Gwen looked away from Trent's eyes and out to the ocean, wondering if it could be more perfect. She then cuddled up to Trent, taking this as a romantic moment kissed her softly on the lips.

Meanwhile Duncan and Courtney were having another fight, this time on how they would work out their relationship. Duncan lived actually very close to Courtney, but she didn't know if her parents would approve. "Duncan, do you know what my parents would do to you, if they ever found this out" she said, gesturing to her and Duncan.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, hand to chin and looking to the sky. Courtney shook her head and looked down at the ground. She did like Duncan, but she didn't know how her parents would react to her boyfriend, or whatever she was meant to call him.

Duncan lost that thoughtful look and picked her up over his shoulder, she started to hit his back with her fists. "Oh my god!" she shrieked "Put me down! There is no way on earth that you're going to get anything from me anytime soon!"

Duncan merely chuckled "oh my god!" he yelled putting a finger in his ear, Courtney was so high pitched she could break a glass with her voice. He shook his head to get the ringing out of his ear and lowered his hand "Don't be saying things you might regret honey"

"No way! Ew!" Duncan just chuckled again and slapped her butt as her ass was actually close to his face, but if his face was near her hot ass, then her feet were near the kiwis.

She retaliated from the hand to butt contact and kicked him in the nuts. Duncan dropped her and was reeling in pain, "Oh, does the big mean boy get hit by the weak little girl?" Courtney said, putting on a mock baby voice leaning down to him, she laughed at his pain (yes she is the evil girlfriend/whatever, but he found her hot) and turned away to wave to Bridgette who was taking a moment since Geoff had left her for...personal reasons.

Duncan grabbed Courtney by the ankle, and pulled her leg, making her fall. She looked livid though and was about to hit him, he closed his eyes for the pain of hand on cheek (and he meant his face this time) but instead he felt Courtney's lips crush into his.

DJ came to stand next to them with a book and pen, he had already got everyone's numbers and addresses except for the bad pair before him and the wonder twins. He gave a dry cough and the bad pair looked up at him, Courtney blushed and quickly wrote her details, as did Duncan, except he didn't blush, he just gave Courtney a suggestive wink.

DJ nodded and let the couple fight, again, as he walked over to Katie and Sadie. They were once again giggling at Justin, DJ tapped Sadie on the shoulder and she scribbled her name, number and address in the book, she also added a little flower. She turned back to Justin and laughed at the lame joke he just made, DJ shook his head and drew a deep breath in.

He tapped Katie on the shoulder and she turned around, looking upset that for even a moment her attention was away from Justin, but as soon as she saw DJ, she smiled.

"Uh, Katie, I was wondering, if I could, like you know" he held out his book and pen, they both blushed at the same time, plus gave each other shy smiles. The inner battle of DJ was telling him that Katie did not like him any more than a friend, but he did have hopes, he was a hopeful guy.

"Like, sure DJ" she wrote slowly in the book, "So, like, where do you live?"

"Toronto, me, my brothers and my mom moved their a few months back"

"That is totally cool DJ! I like, live in Toronto to!"

"Well, I might see you sometime" she smiled as she gave back the book, DJ smiled at her and felt really happy, he had never felt that way before.

She held her hand up to her ear and made it look like a phone "Call me" she whispered before she turned back to Justin. DJ noticed that she wasn't as into it as Sadie, that did give DJ some hope that it might give him a chance.

DJ looked at his book and saw Katie's beautiful hand writing, he knew she would have something cute like that. Next to her name she put a little love heart, and a small message _call me DJ, I would __**love**__ it_. Love being underlined a couple of times. DJ gave himself a small smile, he kind of liked Katie, but he never really got the chance with Sadie around.

But now he had her number.

Geoff and Bridgette were still making out, not coming up for breathe, which would be amazing, if it weren't so disgusting and stereotypical of a hormonal teenager. They were standing on the dock making out but fell over, amazingly still making out the whole way down, Bridgette was now on top of Geoff. In between kisses Bridgette was telling Geoff about how to make the relationship work "So Geoff, you have, to promise, to see me, every weekend!"

"Of course babe, I mean, I could never, stay far, from you, I think I'm, like, in love with you!"

"You, are, so, sweet! I love you too!" she said in between kisses. With this new level of commitment they barely noticed moving slowly towards the water, they did notice falling in though.

Duncan just laughed at them and Courtney hit him...again. The boat came into the dock, the campers picked up their bags and boarded the boat, looking at play da losers one last time. Trent, with his arm around Gwen, thought it was the moment to make a comment on the horrid place, "At least we don't have to be here ever again"

"Or see Chris!" Duncan yelled

Gwen curled in closer to Trent and said to him, "I don't want to see Chris again for at least 25 years" she kissed him as the island got further away.

They didn't notice the cameras recording this.

In the studio where Chris was editing the tapes for the day, he noticed this comment from Gwen. He gave an evil smile to the camera, "Don't worry Gwen, we won't ever bug you for 25 years....26 years however...."

26 years later

The crowd is silent.

On the stage is a large screen, a single red sofa, like the stage of TDA after math. Chris walks onto the stage and holds his hands up to audience. He looks much the same except that he has a few wrinkles and grey streaks in his hair. "Hey everyone, I bet your wondering what our fav couples have been doing for the last 26 years! Well, they have had fame and fortune! They have jobs and relationships! And the biggest drama, they have had kids!"

"I know right, twisted, well to tell you the truth, some of them were accidents. But the couples are happy to have them. One of our old campers even has a kid he doesn't know about. Oh the drama!"

"Anyway, we will show you a couple of home vids that we have got from the families of the campers we like most. Because frankly, some of the campers led boring lives after total drama island, some didn't however. Then we are going to put secret cameras up in the ex-campers houses and their kids schools, but we didn't tell them they were there, so we have a couple of weeks of fantastic footage."

"We did tell the ex-campers and their kids that there was a confession cams inside each of their houses and at the kid's school to spill their secrets to, telling them it's for a reunion show, that's my own little idea of evil, and we want to hear their thoughts on their families and more. Yours truly made the edits, so I know all the drama!"

"When we have seen all the drama, well, you see, I've already seen it, we will interview the kiddes and adults themselves. But it won't all be boring, in the classes with the kids of that age are in, or if they have a same free period or homeroom, we have weird extra credit assessments for them, to test them. And for laughs" he gave an evil laugh, remember a twisted challenge he had for 3 girls with nothing in common at all.

"So get ready for drama, secrets, hook ups of the weird kind, friendships and much more on Total drama Generation"

The screen goes off and comes back on again to show Chris leaning back on the sofa "Next on TDG we will see home vids so you can see how the ex-campers have been going over the years, the kiddies don't know we have these vids, and they do spread some good secrets in them. So keep an eye out for the next part! McClain out!"

The camera turns off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris walks onto the stage to the sound of an adoring audience.

"Hey everyone! I know, you're all amazed it's me! Calm down people or I can't do the show, wait, you can cheer a bit longer...........okay you can stop....now! Well, today I have got some good drama for you."

"This season we are just catching up with the campers, when we found out that some of the old couples had kids, I know man, sick! "

"Anyway, we thought it would be fun to torture them for awhile, so we made up wacky extra credit assessments for them at school and at home to complete with other the other ex-camper's kids in their classes"

"We set up confession cams at 5 houses, all belonging to my old campers, and their kids, and I told them there was a reunion show coming up. So they should tell the pretty camera all about their lives with their families and school and we won't share anything but the nice stuff about people."

He was silent for a moment, holding his hands together in peace. Then he laughed "Oh my god, no way dudes, we are airing all the secrets and gossip we can get! We also set up secret cameras in the houses and schools so we can get all the teenage drama.....again!"

"We have already filmed a little bit of the drama, and let me tell you. We still have old drama, new drama, weird hook ups, back stabbing, friendships, fights, challenges and family. I know, the last bit is sweet"

"On today's show I have some home videos that we 'borrowed' of the campers and their kids, some showing the true side of themselves, and others are just funny to me, and then we have some for the ladies of the audience" he winked to the audience and a light titter came from it, Chris grinned and turned back to the camera.

"But what campers? You might ask. Well we have Gwen and Trent, Courtney and Duncan, DJ and Katie, Bridgette and Geoff, and we have Heather, I know who the father is, it's juicy man! plus we have 14 kids altogether, it's been 26 years so the campers are 42 now so, other than Bridgette and Geoff, they look a bit older. We also have a few campers mentioned here and again, but they weren't really interesting so here we go!"

He took a seat in his chair on stage, the screen above him counted down from 5, the screen went black.

* * *

On screen Courtney appeared, she had her hair pulled back and wore a grey pant suit, you could see a white blouse underneath her blazer and a gold wedding ring on her hand.

On her feet were a pair of her old shoes, and on her wrist she wore a gold bracelet, she was looking at her PDA in her hand and she was frowning slightly. "okay, so Courtney from the first season was bossy and mean, and she still is."

The clip changed to show Courtney in a court scene defending a very rich Texan. "Courtney now owns her own law firm, and making her way closer to office everyday"

The scene changed to Courtney in a very beautiful (and expensive) wedding dress, it had spaghetti straps and a long veil and trail.

She was walking down the aisle to Duncan in a suit, he had long lost the Mohawk, nose and eyebrow piercing, and he smiled at her. "Our favourite odd couple got married when they were both 23, and their first child a year later"

On the screen Duncan was playing with a ball with a small boy , about 3, with blonde hair, wearing pair of overalls and a blue top, with a really cute pair of blue sneakers. Duncan now sported a plain black t-shirt and long jeans, but still wore his old converse, he was laughing at the boy, and the boy was laughing at him.

Courtney was sitting on a chair wearing her hair out, a pair of old jeans and a simple grey shirt that clung to her amazing figure, she held a baby girl on her lap, and a book in front of the baby.

The baby had a good amount of brown hair, and wore a little pink hat and pink dress and white stockings as well as a pair of baby mary janes. She was looking at the book and turned the page.

The scene changed to when she was dragged off the island "Courtney was a little bitter" the screen changed to when she was pulling the lamp post out of the ground to beat Harold, "Okay, really bitter, about being voted off the island, but she said it helped her with her career, as no one wanted to mess with her, and she knew how to win"

"Here we have a short video of Courtney when she was pregnant with her first kid" the screen went fuzzy and Courtney appeared, she was sitting on a sofa wearing her old pants and grey flats, and a loose grey shirt.

And a huge pregnant stomach. She was glaring at the person holding the camera. "I really really hate you right now"

"And why might that be, honey" Duncan said behind the camera

"Oh sweetheart, let me list the ways, okay 1, this is your fault" she said pointing to her stomach then folding her hands on top of her stomach, "2, I can't go to work right now, they think I'm too pregnant, 3, I'm hungry all the time, and 4, I can't get up out of the chair without your help, so I hate you"

"Is there anything else" he said, but you could hear him sniggering.

"Yes, get that camera out of my face"

The camera shook side to side, "No way princess, this is fun, I can do whatever I want, and you can't get me plus the tape from this camera proves I can later on"

"I will roll over in my sleep and crush you, and you know it will hurt! God, this is your fault so this baby is your responsibility!" she yelled, the camera shook a little and turned off. Chris was grinning.

"Well, we know that Courtney didn't want her first, or second, or the youngest as well, we have a little tension with her and the kids at times when they were younger, but she loves them all so much, she likes her eldest daughter best though"

The screen went black "And here we have Courtney's polar opposite, Duncan" a taller Duncan appeared, he had simple black hair and a black dark blue shirt on, long jeans with a red handkerchief hanging out of his pocket, he wore his old converse and looked a bit angry (pretty much the way he always looks) with his arms crossed.

"So Duncan owns his own mechanic shop" Duncan was under a car, fixing it up, "Best one in the town" the scene changed to him standing outside a large white, two story house, it had a white picket fence and lush green lawn.

It had a two car garage and a large front door where Courtney was sitting on the porch. "He and Courtney bought this house together when they married, they are soooo rich dude!"

Duncan was playing with a baby boy, about 1, on his lap and was playing with his little fingers, then of him dancing with the little girl from before "Duncan taught his son and youngest daughter the rules of the street, and what not to do if caught by the police"

He was now a bit older and held a baby girl in a pink blanket, smiling down at her while Courtney lay sleeping in a hospital bed "He is a dedicated father to his kids"

Duncan was now 16, and on the island waving to Courtney leaving "Duncan has always said that Courtney is annoying, bossy, mean, manipulating, loud, dramatic, snobby, little princess. But he can't imagine life without her now"

* * *

"Now I know you have been waiting for this bit, the kids of these mixed up people!" The screen showed a boy, he had Duncan's body and was slouching, almost like he was asleep. Instead of being brunette or having black hair, this kid was dirty blonde and wearing a black beni on his head with bits of hair hanging out, almost covering his sleepy eyes.

Under his arm he carried a black skate board, with a billion stickers covering the bottom and a skull on the top. He wore a black long sleeve under shirt, with a light green shirt on top with a darker green skull on top, he wore jeans like Duncan used to and a pair of black converse. He was smiling lazily at as name appeared next to the boy announcing the boy's name.

"Here we have Courtney and Duncan's first child, 17 year old Dan" the scene on the screen changed to Dan riding his board on anything possible, skate ramps, the stairs, escalators at the mall, over people. "Dan has won many skate comps over the years, but he isn't the best in school, but give him anything with wheels and he will master it"

On screen he crashed into a lamp post "most of the time, he's not that bad at making things with his hands though but the brains of the family is his sister"

The background turned again to see a girl on screen. She held her hand up, as if to explain to someone off screen something what she thought was obvious. She was like a smaller version of Courtney except she had longer hair held in a head band except for a few bangs hanging out.

She wore a red and blue plaid skirt with pleats that went a couple of inches above the knee and a white button down blouse that were rolled up (like young Courtney's sleeves back in the day) under a blue sweater. She wore a long pair of white socks to the knees and a mary janes on her feet, she also wore a pearl necklace.

The name beside her told the audience that she was Charlotte. "Charlotte is 16 years old and is exactly like her mother, bossy and determined to win"

The scene changed to show her at various school things such as school election (which she was running in) the editor for her school paper, math club, debaters, science club, NASA, each showing her to be the centre of attention and telling others what to do "She is president of many clubs and is going for student council president soon"

Charlotte playing a grand piano on stage "She is also like a Mozart reincarnation, any piece you give her and she can learn to play it in an hour!"

The screen changed one last time for this family, this time it was a small girl, she looked like a mixture of Duncan and Courtney. The light skin and eyes of her father, and the petite figure and face of her mother.

She had very long brown hair with a white ribbon in her hair, she wore a little pink dress with spaghetti straps and white ballet flats. Around her neck sat a long gold necklace, ending with a golden heart. She waved to someone off screen so sweetly, she looked like a perfect angel. Which incidentally was her name.

"Here we have Angel, 12 years old and a big surprise to the family" instead of a film for her, pictures of Angel doing things for others was shown, walking old ladies across the street, selling cookies, picking flowers. She looked so sweet, "Don't let the pictures fool you though, her father's prank smarts and her mother's determination to get her own way is not a good combination, just take a look at this clip."

On screen Angel was talking to the camera, she sounded so sweet with a singsong sort of voice "So I'm bored, and my siblings are boring, so I decided to make my own fun"

She crept down the long hallway and opened the door to a boy's bedroom, the screen split off to show an open door to a bathroom with Charlotte brushing her hair, in the bedroom Dan was trying to find his skateboard. Dan stepped forward to open his closet door and Charlotte was opening the mirror above the sink.

At the same time, both brother and sister were pranked, Dan stepped onto a rope trap and was hanging from his ceiling, and Charlotte was covered with water and was all wet. At the same time they yelled "ANGEL!"

On both sides of the screen you saw it turn back to the little angel, the screen turned back into one. "Well, that was fun, for me" someone walking up the stairs behind the camera and Angel looked scared for a moment but then turned back to her sweet innocent look.

A female voice said "Angelina! What did you do?"

She giggled and turned the camera off.

* * *

Chris laughed at the misfortune of the teens, "I love that girl. She's nasty. I love nasty! Onto the next couple, here we have Bridgette and Geoff"

On the screen an older Bridgette was on screen, she had on pretty much the same clothes except her old hoddie was now a loose blue shirt. The screen changed to Geoff, he had a white t-shirt underneath his pink shirt and still had on his old hat. In short, this couple never really got old. The scene changed to Bridgette and Geoff at a late night beach party, they were sitting on a log making out.

"As you can see, Bridgette and Geoff never really got old"

The scene changed to a beach wedding where they kissed at sunset on the beach with a dolphin jumping in the water, only they were at the altar. Geoff was wearing his hat, long black pants and open white shirt, and Bridgette was wearing a sleeveless white dress that ended just above her bare feet, she had pearls in her hair and a shell bracelet.

"They married at 18 and had their first daughter at 22, but they are still young at heart. They live in a cosy house on the beach with their 5 kids, Bridge still goes surfing every day, and Geoff still parties."

The screen split in two to show Bridgette surfing on one side and on the other, Geoff was at a party, "In fact, they say they have the best jobs ever, Bridgette works in the family surf shack, and Geoff plans parties for a living. Now onto the bucket load of kids they have."

"Oh, here we have a cute picture for you of Bridgette a couple of months pregnant with her second daughter, and her first child sleeping on her"

On the screen Bridgette is asleep on the ground, surrounded by grass and flowers, but unlike normal, she has a huge stomach and on top of her stomach is a little girl with blonde hair, a diaper, little green shirt and a little gold ankle bracelet.

Both are asleep and outside under the trees with Bridgette's hand on top of the baby. "I love this picture, we couldn't get any secrets out now about this family or it would ruin the season, so you have to live with the picture"

* * *

"This couple has an amazing amount of patience, in the 6 bedroom house on the beach, they have 4 daughters and a son, here we have the first and let me tell you, all the girls look like Bridgette" On screen the first of many girls appeared.

The girl had long blonde hair down to her waist with a few plaits in it tied with red, blue, yellow, green wooden beads, and beautiful big blue eyes. She wore a close fitting pink and purple tie dyed tank top with a sewn on pink peace sign on it, and a long flowing skirt that was blue, purple and white with a purple sash around her hips along with brown sandals.

The girl wore lots of gold bangles on her arms and a large gold bangle on her left ankle with long necklace with bird on it, she also wore a nose ring that sparkled. The name next to her said she was Harmony.

"Here we have 20 year old Harmony, vegan, animal rights, anything to do with Mother Nature and she is all for it." On screen you could see her at an animal's rights rally, leading the others with a mega phone. Her sign said _let animals run free! _She was standing on the steps of a testing lab.

"She finished school, but she still lives at home, trying to save up for her own place with her boyfriend" on screen you could see a 21 year old boy with blonde dread locks, baggy jeans and baggy blue shirt and a little goatee, he was taller than Harmony and had his arm wrapped around her, he hugged her closer and kissed her on the lips.

The scene changed to a girl was very tall and skinny and had long straight blond hair to shoulders with a little butterfly hair clip in her hair, wearing a bubble gum pink belly shirt and white short shorts with a gold belt, the clothes barely covering anything .

Her stomach had pink belly button piercing. On her feet she had black high heel wedges. She had the perfect tan and is very beautiful. She had her foot up in the air and both her hands in the air, like she was cheering.

"Modesty, 18, I don't think the name really goes with her dude"

The scene showed her at school where she was cheerleading in a blue and red skirt, red shirt with a blue paw print on it, for the football team with blue pom poms "Modesty is head cheerleader at her school and had a new boyfriend every week" She was doing a split and was waving the pom poms in the air, she then jumped in the air cheering and doing cart wheels.

On screen it showed another sister she had one hand on her hips, jointed to one side, and the other hand in the air. She wore skinny jeans, white halter top with a gold word on the front _Liberty_ with a little sparkly Canadian flag underneath. A couple of colourful bracelets on her arms and she wore black high heels pumps. She had a blonde bob cut with a blue j-lo hat.

"Next we have Liberty, singer, dancer, actor, whatever!" on screen you can see Liberty acting in many scenes of plays on stage, it shows her from when she was in first grade play playing Cinderella, to modern day, where she is playing Kat in _taming of the shrew_

"She has acted in every school play and she is president of Glee club" shows a clip of her dancing with a guy while both were singing.

"But let me tell you, she can scream pretty loud when she wants to! And of the last daughter, we have a little hope"

The girl wore short jeans and a short sleeve jersey with number 49 on it, it was yellow and light green and clung to her small body quite well. She had her shoulder length blonde hair back in a pony tail with her bangs hanging out.

She also had on a pair of black sneakers and band-aid on knees, she wore no make up and had no piercings, and was smiling to the camera while she had one foot on top of a red skate board with a girl sign on it in flames.

"This is Hope, 16 years old and a bit of a boy" the screen showed Hope playing soccer and a bit dirty from it, kicking the ball, then it showed her hitting a home run for her baseball team, then playing football with the boys. "Most of Hope's friends are boys, and she is always playing some sort of sport with them"

The last scene showed her skating ramps at a skate park on her board then she was surfing on a green surf board at the beach "Hope loves to board, on land or on sea"

"Last we have Ray, the youngest and only boy at 13" He had short blonde hair that was a mess, a red t-shirt with happy face on it, and shorts. He wore sandals and had eyes like Bridgette. "He loves to crack jokes and is the most popular kid"

It showed him at the centre of attention of the cafeteria, standing on the table, with everyone laughing at him while he was doing an impression of a teacher as he was pretending to be a person who wore glasses, had his pants up really high, and had hair parted to the side. He didn't know the teacher behind him, "We know that Ray is not the smartest guy"

The teacher behind him grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room, he was still thanking the crowd for watching him as he went out.

* * *

"That was the last of Bridgette's and Geoff's kids and now onto Gwen and Trent"

On screen Gwen holding a paint brush in her hand and smiling to the camera, she got rid of her teal streaks and had her dark brown hair pulled into a messy pony tail. She had a pair of black skinny jeans and wore a blue tank top on with paint smears of teal and red and black loafers on her feet. She was smiling and you could see a gold wedding on her left hand.

Then it changed to Trent, he didn't change much except he was much taller, he had his guitar by his side and wearing a key necklace around his neck. His under shirt was now red and the other shirt had lost the 5 fingered hand and was a lighter red.

The next clip was of Gwen painting "Gwen is a painter and makes a good living while she works at home" she then looked up from her painting and smiled at someone behind the camera, she said something that went unheard to the audience, then the camera fell to see Trent running to her, she tried to get away but he grabbed her around the stomach, she was laughing and trying to get away but Trent was kissing her.

The scene changed to Trent playing on stage to a large crowd, he however was quite young, the scene changed to him inside a recording room, playing with the sound board "And Trent writes music to the stars after a good time in the music career after the island"

The next scene it showed Gwen and Trent at a themed wedding, the room was black and had fake Halloween props around the room such as spiders, webs, pumpkins and the room was lit by candles Trent was wearing a normal tux but it was cut in places and he had a fake zombie look.

Gwen was walking down the aisle, she had black roses and wore a sleeveless black dress, it had a flowered black corset and light black trail she wore a black chocker and black lipstick but she was grinning at Trent.

The wedding looked like the most interesting ever, the people watching her walking down the aisle were all wearing various costumes, devils, witches, princesses, super heroes, animals, football players and way more. "This couple married at 21 with the most interesting ceremony and party ever! I, however was not invited, so rude, I bought them together"

"Their children get in trouble at school for speaking out, their daughter is not really accepted at school, as is their son, but Gwen and Trent don't want their kids to be one of the crowd, they must speak their minds, be themselves and never back down, and here we have their son!"

The boy on screen was kind of cute, he looked like Trent and stood like him to, leaning to the side, really laid back. He wore a black shirt and dog tags, and a pair of tattered jeans and a black friendship bracelet. The name next to his picture said he was Will.

"Will, the oldest, the misunderstood, the kind, the strange, at 17 he has been in detention for speaking out so many times that they have a special table for him"

The first scene showed him playing the guitar as a young boy with a dark green shirt on and a little pair of jeans, he was playing with his dad who was teaching him the cords. "Will learnt to play the guitar as a young boy, and is part of a band"

On screen it the young Will was hugging a small girl with black hair in two pony tails, a little black dress with a tartan love heart on it but with cross bones, she also had black tights and little black ballet flats. She was laughing and hugging Will and he was hugging her back.

"Will is very close to his little sister, only a year apart, but they are so close it's not funny. They do hang with each other at school, I know a little sad, but they do like each other better and only hang with those who accept them for them"

"Will goes great in school, but does get detention sometimes, well....most of the time, for speaking about things that he should not comment on" on screen you could see a quick slideshow of Will in the same position in detention, growing older in each picture. In the last picture he held up a sign saying _speak out. _

On screen it showed the girl from before, but older, she was like Gwen, she had short black hair with dark brown streaks, she had her hair up, tied with a long tartan ribbon but her bangs and hair near her face was hanging out, she wore a black corset with white frills and thin straps showing off her figure and a good amount of chest, but enough for the imagination.

On her feet were tartan boots to the knees with a small black heel and fish net tights, she wore a short tartan skirt with a small white frill and many ear piercing, she also has a dog collar and skull necklace. She was tipping a black top hat and was smiling (**AU, Az does not normally wear a top hat, it was just for the pic)**.

"Az!, I know, a little weird. 16 years old and still outcaste for wearing, saying, thinking what she wants."

The screen showed Az sketching a picture out near the trees, she was sitting under a big oak tree and was gazing at a blue jay sitting on a bush near by. She saw the person holding the camera, and smiling, she was yelling at the camera. The camera moved forward and the person holding the camera (most likely Will) picked up the picture she was drawing and it was a beautiful picture of a bird in flight.

You could see Az trying to get the picture but she was just too short to get it. "Az is a fantastic artist and has won many awards for her work, she loves her mom and her dad and her brother"

On screen you could see a clip of young Will piggy backing Az, he had on just a short sleeve black shirt and the dog tags out of his shirt and Az now wore a messed up uniform, it had a little black pleated skirt, long pair of white socks, a black blazer with teal trimmings on the collar, sleeves, pocket and a teal A on the pocket. She had on a pair of black boots and teal straps and her hair pulled back in two plaits.

She was smiling and laughing with her brother "Az always said that her best friend is her brother and vise versa, both of her parents love her dearly" the last picture was of her in a recent family picture. Trent had is hand over Gwen while Will was leaning to the side, with Az standing next to him, they were all smiling, looking happy.

* * *

"Now we have a bit of an unknown couple, they were not together in total drama island but they got together after, they had a lot in common, talking about how horrible the island was.

They both are kind and sweet to everyone, and are not mean to others unless they are mean to them first or their kids, they love each other dearly and I think they are one of the normal couples here we have DJ and Katie! Or better known as at school Mr. and Mrs. Jackson"

On screen it showed DJ, he was a bit taller, he had longer pants and just a plain shirt and a blue and red jacket, around his neck he had a silver whistle. He was still hot and muscled after so many years.

After him Katie was on screen, she had changed a lot, no longer was she wearing short clothes, she wore a dark blue jeans and a loose light green blouse that was out. Her hair was cut into a pixie cut and she wore forest green ballet flats, she had a relaxed look to her.

DJ was blowing a whistle out on a field watching some boys playing football, the screen went fuzzy and it showed DJ showing a boy the proper way to hit a football dummy, he was shaking his head and talking when he was near the top of the dummy, and then he went down lower where the stomach of a player would be and nodding, pushing the dummy over

"DJ is a football couch at a high school, his team is the best, no one can beat them and ever since DJ has been coaching"

Katie was on screen, teaching a class of high schoolers health, pointing to parts of the human body "Katie teaches Health class at the same school, another way the couple met, other than me, of course"

DJ was now dancing with Katie at their wedding, Katie was wearing a white dress that clung to her slight figure, she wore small sleeves that fell off the shoulder and on to her upper arm.

The dress ended at her feet and her black hair was twirled on top of her head with a little white head band. DJ was not wearing his white hat, and wore a tux, he held Katie close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Katie and DJ married at 22, DJ at 23 and had twins 2 years later"

Katie was sitting on a park bench, very very pregnant with twins, she wore the same clothes as her 41 year old self but her hair was longer and tied back into a single pony tail and she wore a pair of dark green leggings.

She sat next to Sadie who was chatting to her about her new engagement, as she Katie was gazing at her engagement ring, Sadie had long forgotten matching clothes, and now wore a pink skirt, pink flowery blouse, the same shoes and her hair was dyed dirty blonde and cut to her shoulders.

Sadie put her hand on Katie's stomach and looked shocked as the baby kicked her. "Katie and Sadie stayed good friends and see each other every day, Sadie does actually teach at the same school as Katie, as the home economics teacher, and now we have a very sweet clip of DJ asking Katie to marry him"

The screen went fuzzy and it turned to a school football game, the camera was obviously one of the crowd, unseen by Katie who was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans, as well as a blue and red scarf. She was cheering with the rest of the fans, not knowing what was going to happen next. The game was at half time and the cheerleaders were getting ready for the half time show.

DJ ran out to the middle of the felid with a microphone "Katie!" he said, Katie stood up on her seat, and held her hands to her mouth "Katie, I love you, and I never want to be with anyone else" he pointed to the cheerleaders and they started to cheer.

There were girls in red and blue skirts, and little red tops, and boys wearing blue track pants and red sleeveless shirts, on each shirt (boy) it had a tiger, and on the girls it had a paw print.

Some girls did back flips and the boys had girls on their shoulders, then those girls had girls on their shoulders, the girls and boys on the ground still doing summersaults with pom poms or cheering

"Katie and DJ sitting in a tree" the boys grabbed onto the girls on the ground and held them on their hips

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G", the boys threw the girls into the air and then caught them.

"first comes love" the girls stood on the boys shoulders and held up their hands,

"then comes marriage" the girls jumped from the boys shoulders.

The boys on the far edge did back flips in to the middle of the performance and caught the girls just before they hit the ground.

"then comes Mr J with a baby carriage!" the girls who were doing summersaults stopped in front of the human pyramid doing the splits. The pyramid had 3 boys on the bottom, 2 girls on their shoulders, and a girl on top each one holding a piece of cardboard, there were cheerleaders behind the pyramid, holding it up.

The cheerleaders held up the signs, the girl on top of the pyramid held up a sign saying _Katie, _the girls underneath held up _will _and _you _while the boys on the bottom (having a girl on either side) each held up a different letter _M, A, R, R, Y _and the girls doing the splits on the ground held up _me? _with a love heart on each side. The camera turned back to Katie who was crying, but with joy, as she nodded her head and the crowd screamed their approval.

She ran down the bleachers into the arms of DJ, who got down on one knee with the ring, she nodded again as DJ slid the ring onto her finger and she kissed him when he stood up once more.

The video stopped and the audience (in the studio where Chris was) awed at the sweet video. Chris wiped away a fake tear. "That was sweet, this couple are so nice to each other, I am going to be so sad if I mess it up, and I probably will, well, let's see the twins" he held his hand up to the screen and the audience fell silent.

Instead of one person this time, it came up with two identical boys, each looking like DJ when he was younger. They each had an arm over each other and were grinning at the camera, they wore the same clothes and DJ used to except the twin on the left wore a red shirt, and the twin on the right wore a blue shirt. They each had a letter M instead of D too. Next to the left twin it said Manny and the one on the right must be Mike as it said so next to him.

"On the left we have Manny, and on the right, Mike" they were now on a football field with the outfit on but not the helmet, the patted each other on the back before wishing each other not to die before walking out onto the field, putting their helmets on and bending over while Chris talked, the game started with both boys working together to get the ball to the other end. "Both are 18 and in their last year of school and can't wait to go to college"

On the screen it showed Manny and Mike to be younger, about 6 years old, they wore the some sort of clothes and had the opposite colour back packs on their backs. They were running to the bus and hopped on, waving to the camera as they left.

"Manny and Mike are good friends in school, and when they were 6, Katie got pregnant with her third child and only daughter, but they love their little sister dearly"

That could be clearly seen as they were both gazing over a cot in the hospital at a little dark girl in a pink blanket, she was gazing up at her brothers and they were smiling back.

"And time to introduce the little girl" on screen a small girl that looked a bit like Katie was on screen, she was a bit shorter than normal, and looked younger too with her waist length hair was tied into two plaits, ending with a blue hair tie. She wore light blue jeans that were artificially old, a white no sleeve shirt and grey sneakers. She had on a gold charm bracelet and light blue clip in her hair. Her name we DG.

"This is DG her real name is unknown for now, but you might find out later, but we do know her age is 12 years old" on screen DG in a little blue dress and hair in two plaits, she was playing with her brothers who were very protective and kept her from getting hurt "She is younger than her brothers, about 6 years, so her brothers are very protective of her"

"DG has always said that you should be free to make your own mistakes, and she never gets the chance to do so, moving on. I know, I know, I didn't tell you much on this girl, but trust me, she gets interesting later. Anyway, last of all we have Heather and her son"

* * *

Heather stood on screen, she had grown back her hair and it was pulled back into a bun with chop sticks thru it. She wore a red Chinese top with gold trimming and black leggings that ended at her knees and brown sandals on her feet. She was clapping her hands together to the side of her head, like she was clapping to time people, like they do in ballet.

Unlike the others, her son's picture was right after hers. He was beautiful, he looked an awful lot like Justin, except he wasn't tan and he had the Asian eyes like Heather, he wore knee length jeans and a white button shirt that had the first 3 undone so you could see some of his chest and a wooden necklace with a Chinese sign on it.

He was beautiful and fit, but he didn't hold himself that way, he was holding a book under his arm and was smiling shyly to the camera. When his name next to him appeared it said his name was Heath.

"Heather is a world renounce ballerina, when she was dancing in Russia she had a one night stand and ended up with little Heath 9 months later, if you can call 17 little, anyway.

Heather and Heath travel the world and only recently have stopped travel so Heather could open her own ballet studio in this small town" on screen it showed Heather on stage at many ballet performances, getting applause for dancing.

Then it showed her for choreographing the dance, she still got many bouquets for teaching the dancers what to do. It then showed her outside a large building, with a 15 year old Heath, they walked inside to see a big beautiful room of mirrors and bars for dancers.

On the screen it showed various pictures of Heath and Heather outside of famous building in many countries, Heath looking older in each one "Heath can speak many languages as Heather never really spent much time in one country, usually only for 3 years. But after Heath said he had enough, she finally gave up the stage and took to teaching others"

Heather was on screen now wearing a loose pair of black leggings and loose blue top, and a pregnant stomach talking to some of the media. "Heather was an inspiration to many for being able to have a child, unplanned, and still be able to carry on her ballet career after"

It was back to Heather again, she was in a white tu tu with her hair pulled back into a pony tail and was dancing with other ballerinas learning the moves to a new dance, she took a break and walked over to a gaggle of fellow ballerinas cooing at her baby in the arms of a nanny. She picked him up and snuggled him in to her arms while all the others cooed at him still.

* * *

The screen went blank and then everyone looked to Chris again "So, we have a few things going on in our favourite campers lives, for the next couple of weeks we are going to follow the kids in their homes and in their schools, giving them challenges that they think are for extra credit, and maybe we might be disturbing their home life"

"In this season we are not voting people off, but we are going to give free scholar ships to any collage the kids for that family if they finish first, or most likely complete, the most challenges, and don't worry, we still have drama, we have sisters ganging up on sisters, brothers fighting brothers, and kids just trying to get thru another day of school"

"So get ready to see the pressure of school and home at its fullest on total drama generation!"

**AU! The stereotypes**

**Okay if you didn't get it, the stereotypes of the kids were:**

**Dan: the Skater dude**

**Charlotte: the A-type (I know this is what Courtney is, but it goes better with the story later on)**

**Angel: the evil angel**

**Harmony: the hippy**

**Modesty: the flirt**

**Liberty: the drama queen**

**Hope: the tom boy (girl who acts like boy, eg, doesn't like make up, plays sport, never wears skirts or pink, NOT GAY!)**

**Ray: the funny kid**

**Will: the misunderstood boy**

**Az: the strange girl**

**Manny: the twin**

**Mike: the twin**

**DG: the protected child**

**Heath: the shy kid**

**The last names of the families are**

**Courtney and Duncan Reed**

**Geoff and Bridgette Bailey**

**Gwen and Trent Myers**

**DJ and Katie Jackson**

**Heather Lang**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bailey's **

The two story house that sat on the beach looked steady but at the same time it looked like it was about to fall over on the high edge it was on, it was at least 20 meters off the ground. The front of the house sat facing the main road and the back was facing the beach, with a large deck and a pool with pool chairs. The front lawn was littered with balls, foot balls, soccer balls, base balls and way more.

The roof slanted to the side with a small deck over the front door. It had glass doors around the back and a screen door in the front, the lawn was long and over grown from all the kids. The windows to each room had small things in the front, one had a dream catcher, another and pink drapes, the third had drama trophies and a teddy bear, the one on the first floor out the back had a base ball, another had a giant smiley face sticker in the window and the last, the one that had the deck to it, had a small candle.

Near the side of the house was some stairs leading down to the beach, next to it was the old Confession Cam. To the side of the house sat Bridgette's surf shack, the sand slopping to the side down to the beach.

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette**: (she was looking around in surprise) I can't believe this thing is here, cool,

**Geoff**: *sigh* good times

**Harmony: **I think I was conceived in something like this, I feel so loved

**end**

Bridgette was in the kitchen making toast, cereal, waffles, pancakes and pouring juice for her 5 children, 4 of which were already up with her husband. The kitchen and table was to small for the amount of people in the house. The kitchen had a really big, old fashioned refrigerator, wooden benches to make the food, an old toaster, old micro wave and an old stove, the walls had so many pictures drawn by children.

The table where more than half of the family was sitting, it had various plates of food and jugs of juice on the table, near the table was the glass door to the pool, letting in morning sunshine. The table was an old wooden one with wooden chairs, some of which had paint, stickers or carving on them.

Harmony was sitting in her yoga gear, a grey belly top, grey track pants and a short skirt over the top, you could see a small bird tattoo on her hip and a belly button ring. She was eating a piece of grape fruit and talking to Hope who was in an over sized red football jersey and boy shorts, her long messy hair was all over the place.

She sat next to her little brother who wore just a pair of blue boxers and white t-shirt. He was half asleep and falling into his cereal. Geoff was sitting across from him and was reading the news paper, looking over an article about the last party he had planned for a engagement, it had great reviews and he was getting yet more business. Liberty was sitting in a matching pink set of pyjamas, shorts and tank top, and was eating waffles while she read lines of a new script.

"Modesty wake up!" Bridgette yells, she smacked Ray in the back of the head and moved his breakfast forward. He gazed sleepily at it and started to eat.

"Mom, why do we have to get up so early?" he mumbled

Liberty slapped her script onto the table "Ray! How could you ask something like that! We should be early to school on the first day of a new term!"

Hope said into her cereal "You just got up early so you could be first to put your name down for that play"

"First of all Hope, it's not just any play, it's for Alice in wonderland! And second, you only want to go to school so you could play football with your dirty guy friends" Liberty said while gazing at herself in a spoon.

**Confession cam**

**Hope**: look, it's not that I don't like Liberty, wait what am I saying? I don't like her, we just have to live with each other, and we don't even like that!

**Liberty**: (she was putting on her make up and was smacking her lips) I don't really know how Hope and I are related, I mean you have me, the talent, beauty, and more talent. Then you got Hope who would rather skate than go shopping!

**end**

Hope pulled back her spoon and had some fruit in it, she was about to launch when Bridgette grabbed her spoon out of her hand "Hope, don't do that in the morning when we are trying to get ready for school, and there she is!" Bridgette put her hands on her hips as Modesty walked down the stairs wearing a little pink nigtie.

"Morning all" she yawned, Bridgette moved forward and she gave a weak smile to her mother "Uh, hi mom, did I stay out late last night?"

"Modesty Beauty Bailey! I expected more from you! You stayed out till 2 in the morning! I swear to god that I will ground you, that means no electricity, no friends, no boys, nothing for a month!"

"I promise mom, I will never do it again! Please, please, please!" she begged, folding her hands together, Bridgette shook her head and dismissed her to the table, Modesty smiled and sat down at the table.

**Confession cam**

**Modesty**: look, I know mom is a bit weak, but really, no boys! For a month! How can I live! Really the only person who can live without boys is.....actually I don't think any of us can, even Hope

**end**

"Mom" Ray started to ask "what's my middle name?"

Bridgette looked in shock to him "Ray, I know you know your middle name!" finally sat at the table and served herself some pancakes, Geoff folded his news paper and put it on the table and started to eat his toast.

He looked to Ray and said "Ray, I thought you should know this"

"Well Geoff" Bridgette said buttering her toast "Why don't you try naming them all" she then took a bite of her toast and smiled to Geoff who looked a bit scared

**Confession cam**

**Geoff**: it's not that I don't know, it's just there are so many of them! Have you seen it dude! There are 5! I love them all, don't get me wrong.

**Bridgette**: there's 45 months of my life I'm never going to get back, no no no, don't take that the wrong way! I mean, I hold them, I give birth to them, I name them. Geoff always gets them mixed up though, so sad. Anyway, this is what he gets for telling me to wake up at 5 in the morning and open the surf shack since he is 'sick', bloody lair.

**end**

Geoff was sitting on his chair and pointed to Harmony "Unity" he pointed to Hope "Joy" he pointed to Liberty "Destiny" he then rounded on Ray and was thinking harder "um....and..oh I know! Man"

"His middle name is Man? No way is his a man" Modesty said

Liberty looked to her sister "Your middle name is Beauty, cause there is no way-"

"It's too early for this!" Hope said and banged her head on the table

**The Myers'**

The camera showed the outside of the house first. It was a small one story house on the outskirts of the town, the yard was not perfect, it had large oak trees covering the buildings and many types of flowers all over the yard, it had no picket fence and was just homey with a flowery bush fence. It was a lovely forest green house with a wooden door. It had a wind chime near the door and the early morning breeze made it sing.

The confession Cam for that house was sitting in the back yard, next to a washing line, they had a lovely back porch with a little love seat. Around the back of the house was a forest and next to that a small lake with a big tree hanging over it, on one of the branches it had on old tire swing and on the lake was a small pier. The house was old fashioned and looked like it was going to fall in places.

Will and Az sat on opposite sides of the table in their clothes for the day, Az had some pop tarts and Will had bacon and eggs. The room had a mismatched look but it went together, it had a round wooden table with a turn table in the middle, a soft chair, rickety wooden one, a little blue chair and a modern chair with a skinny back.

The room had a large window to the side and the trees were swaying outside, and there were sketches of various random objects that you would see in a normal house all over the wall. Will was just about to say something before his father walked into the room.

"Morning Trent" they both said, Trent smiled at them and sat down

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen**: (she is looking around in distaste) I hate this thing, I can't believe its back here. At MY house! The reason I came in here was to say that my kids don't call me and Trent Mom and Dad, they call us by our names, I never really got the whole mom and dad deal anyway

**Trent**: even though Gwen says she hates this thing, I know she secretly likes it

**Gwen**: and I don't like this thing, AT ALL

**Trent**: she lies!

**end**

"Hey, ready for first day back of a new term?" Trent asked his kids while digging into his breakfast of scrambled eggs

Will answered as he added more salt to his eggs "Totally, I mean, who's going to comment in science class without me?"

Az laughed and said "Yeah! And who are all the kids going to talk fashion 'don'ts' without me there!"

"I love you kids, I seriously don't think we could have gotton worse" Trent said smiling and eating his eggs

**Confession cam**

**Trent**: I love the fact that Az and Will don't care what others think of them, they are so free and different! It's awesome!

**End**

Gwen walked into the room with a grey track pants and a black tank top still on, her hair was out of her usual ponytail and she was yawning. She walked behind Az and gave her a pat on the head and a kiss on the top of her head. "Morning babies, hey honey" she said to Trent and put her hand on his shoulder "have you seen my thick paint brush?"

Trent pointed to Gwen's back pocket where the paint brush was "There Gwen" she blushed and kissed Trent on the lips, she put the paint brush on the table and started to eat her breakfast.

**The Reed house**

The house was the grand house, far away from other houses, not because of dislike but because of the large amount of land each house had.

It had a tall hedge fence with a picket gate, mowed lawn, two car garage, and a large white house. It was perfect. It had two stories and was big for even 5 people. Out the back it had a large pool and a couple of perfect shaped trees. Near the tree at the back, the Confession Cam stood.

The front of the house had a path leading up to the white door with white pillars. The path was lined with daises, all lined up perfectly in line, it was perfect, nothing out of place, there was a car on the drive way, a classic red jag, a bit banged up but it looked great, under the car Duncan was fixing it up, he had a few tools by his side and grease stains on his pants.

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan**: oh the years since I was in this thing last, god! (he paused for a moment with his hands on his hips an looking at the roof of the confession cam, then he lowered his head and looked into the camera) do you think I could get princess out here for a little fun, I know, old people, gross, but hey! We still have the fire burning bright baby!

**Courtney**: stupid idiot got me pregnant 3 times! I was never the same again! I mean, I hate it when he gets home and he's all dirty, then he takes me and kisses me and (she day dreams happily for a moment, before she shakes her head and frowns at the camera) that is actually how we ended up with Dan

**Dan**: hi (waves to camera)

**End**

Instead of being in the kitchen this time, it was inside Dan's room, he was lying on his stomach on his bed, almost falling off while he slept, he had on just his boxers and his benie on his head, the room was a complete and utter mess. The bed side table was littered with junk such a food wrappers, a digital alarm clock and a photo in a frame of his family, the floor was littered with clothes and the walls with posters of guy things, such as bands, famous skate boarders and cute chicks. His desk looked like it had never seen homework and his closet was over loaded with stuff.

The clock ticked over another minuet and then the alarm went off. Except 5 others in the room went off, Dan rolled off the bed, the blanket fell off him and he jumped up and turned the alarm off on his side table. But still the alarms went off "What the hell is going on man!" he ran to his desk and started to throw things off the table and found another alarm clock and turned that off.

He then dove under the bed and turned the alarm off, then he rummaged thru his closet to find another clock, this was the last one and Dan was pleased to no longer have the ringing going on. Courtney opened the door in a large night gown and found Dan looking thru his clothes for something to wear. "Oh good you're up" she shut the door that had loads of posters on the door and walked down the hall to the next bed room.

**Confession Cam**

**Dan**: I don't know who did the alarm clock trick, but it was wicked dude! But I am going to find that person

**Angel**: (laughing) ha ha ha! I had a camera in his room, and I'm planning to put it on one of the funny video shows, 10 000 bucks here I come!

**Dan**: by the way, I think my sister is evil, you know which one I'm talking about

**Duncan**: I think I might have taught Angel a little too much, but then again, she does have her Courtney's evil gene (banging on the door and you can hear Courtney yell to Duncan)

**Courtney**: I am not evil!

**Duncan**: that's what she thinks

**End**

Courtney opened the door to a neat room, it had little desk with a lap top on top of it, double bed with a blue bed spread, closet and a privet bathroom. The room was clean and efficient with a shelf of text books above the desk with pencils and other school items on the same shelf, a large library of books was sitting next to the bed, across from the door was a window seat where Charlotte was putting her shoes on.

"Good morning Charlotte, almost ready for school honey?"

"Is pie never ending?" she said smiling up at her mother, Courtney smiled back and looked down at Charlotte's ready book bag.

She shut the door and opened the door across the hall, the sign on the door was saying in pink curly writing 'Angel' she opened the door, the room had a pink single bed, a large window, a pink wardrobe and pink carpet on the ground. She had a shelf of books and pictures of fairies on the light pink walls, she had her outfit set out on her pink fluffy chairs and Angel was still asleep in her bed.

Courtney walked over to her bed and shook her a little "Angel, time to get up" she kissed her on the top of the head as Angle stirred.

"Okay mom, I'm getting up!" she rubbed her eyes and made to look like she was getting out of bed. Courtney shut the door and Angel fell back asleep. Courtney walked down the hall to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. She walked into the room and blew out some air, she shut the door behind her and looked at the door knob for a moment before she felt hot hands around her waist.

Duncan laid his head next to Courtney and cuddled her closer to him, Courtney placed her hands on his and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek. He murmured into her neck something inaudible, she gasped and turned around to face him, he hugged her yet more closer "Why princess, didn't know you would go for that"

"You're disgusting, you know that?" she pushed him away and went to their privet bathroom, he followed her in and moved her night gown off her too show she was wearing only a pair of pink boy shorts and a bra. She looked into the large bathroom mirror to see Duncan with only his pants on, he still well toned chest was so close to her that she felt a bit bad that her butt had gained a little.

She sighed and shook her head a little and turned the taps a little to pour hot water, the steam of the water covered the mirror, and she turned around and faced Duncan again. He moved back a little and held onto her shoulders, she looked down, but Duncan grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her into a kiss but she stopped him.

"I just don't want to do this now, okay, it's too early and the kids are here"

"Oh okay, I get it, your chicken! That's fine babe" he dropped his hands from her and turned away back to the bedroom, she put her hands on her hips and her mouth was wide open. He grinned and mouthed down from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"What did you say?" she said, walking into the bedroom behind Duncan, he smiled again and turned around to have Courtney poke him in the chest with her finger "I am not chicken"

"Really" Duncan said moving forward to get close to her face "Prove it" he dared, she blankly looked at him for a moment before she jumped onto him, kissing him, knocking him onto the bed. Duncan was surprised for just a moment before he started to kiss her back. Courtney moved in for a deeper kiss, moving her body to be closer to his. Duncan kissed her and moved her hands down from her hips to her lower back the other hand entangling itself in her hair, moving Courtney yet closer to him .

She suddenly stopped and put her hands on his chest "I said I wasn't chicken, I didn't say I was stupid" she got up off of him and started to move towards the bathroom. Duncan looked at her for a moment before hitting his head on the pillow.

"I might get off work early today though" she yelled from the bathroom, Duncan looked up from his position and saw Courtney in just a towel, getting ready for a shower. She smiled at him and got in the shower, taking off her towel as she got in. The shower was turned on and Duncan was just looking after her with a happy smile.

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan**: seriously dude, we have been married for like forever, and she still gets me with that stuff, I seriously just spend most days under the car, thinking of ways to get her into bed.

**Courtney**: (day dreaming again) mmmmm

**End**

**The Lang's**

Heather and Heath lived in a loft apartment above her ballet studio. The ballet studio was rather large with large windows to see the kids practicing, above the studio there was a brick apartment above, it was quite large and had enough room for more than 2 people. It had large windows overlooking the main street below.

Heath was sitting in the living room reading a book. It was kind of sterile and you could hear the ticking of a clock, the hum of the fridge and Heather walking into the room, the clacking of her shoes echoing around the room, she looked around the room and found Heath. "Heath, have you had breakfast?"

"Yes mom" he said

**Confession Cam**

**Heather**: since we move around a lot when Heath was younger, it helped him to learn different languages, he is very smart, and can dance, do meditation, paint and a whole lot of other talents, it wasn't so good with the whole 'new people' thing

**Heath**: do people watch this?

**End**

Heather sighed and kissed the top of Heath's head, she put her head next to his "Look, it's almost 8, you got lunch money?" he nodded "a ride?" he nodded again "Okay sweety, well, have a good day okay?"

He stood up and kissed Heather before he picked up his small black back pack and waved to Heather before he shut the door. The hall outside of the door was light grey, with a dark grey door. It had a small dark wood staircase leading down to a clean cut office below.

Heath climbed down the stairs into the office, he quickly looked at a family picture on Heather's desk and smiled, he ran out the door and to the back of the studio where he opened the back door and started walking to the school.

The school was at least 10 minutes from Heath's home, so while he walked to school he shoved in his ear phones. Many other children passed him to get to school, he watched as the others all chatted to friends.

He sighed and kept walking.

**Confession Cam**

**Heather**: I just wish he would find some nice normal friends, you know?

**End**

**The Jacksons'**

The small house in the suburbs was a light brown colour, it had the living room coming forward and the front door was white with a knocker. It had a small second level and messy lawn, unmowed and littered with flowers and a football. There was a pot plant beside the 'welcome' door mat and a concrete path to the door. A normal house. Quiet, peaceful, and normal.

Then the noise started, 2 boys came falling out the door, one in red, the other in blue. After them came a tall man with a whistle around his throat. Behind that came a woman with a pixie cut carrying many folders and papers, she opened the door for a small girl with a blue back pack.

Katie locked the door and moved DG out the door faster. "Boys! You are in big trouble!" she yelled as the twins jumped into the mini van.

"Wasn't me mom, it was Manny!" the one in the red shirt said

"No way Mike, that was you!" said the one in blue

DJ opened the door and started the car "Either way, you _both_ are in trouble. I can't believe you turned off the electricity!"

Katie got in on the other side of the car and pulled on her seat belt. "How did they even manage that?"

DG sat in the back of the van and Manny slammed the door shut, she played with her shirt, pulling it down. DJ started the car and started to drive to school, grumbling the whole way about if the boys didn't act better they would be off the football team.

The school was average, nothing special, it was large and had a parking lot for those special enough to actually reserve a park. The school building was grand with many classrooms and bright green lawns.

Students were milling out the front of the school, sitting on the ground and talking, around the back sat the foot ball field, and bleachers for those wishing to watch.

When they arrived at school Katie leaned over and kissed DJ before she ran off, dropping papers on the way and picking them up. The others piled out of the car, DJ hugged the life out of DG before he bent down to her level. "If anything happens, you just tell me, or your brothers, got it?"

"I'm fine dad! Please stop! People are looking at me!" she tried to move away but DJ hugged her one more time before he let the twins walk her in.

Manny stood on her left while Mike on the right "come on Deeg! You won't tell will you?' Mike asked

"We totally didn't mean to do it!"

"We promise-hey you!" in the middle of the argument, a boy looked DG up and down, but jumped in fright when Mike yelled at him "Keep your eyes off our sister"

Mike joined in as DG hid her face in embarrassment "Yeah! Or you will find yourself in a painful place!" the boy ran off not giving DG another glance, the kids around them whipped out their phones and immediately started texting or talking to others what would happen if you got near DG.

DG turned on her brothers "Look, are you going to do this the whole year? Last semester was bad enough! I can't even look Jasper in the face anymore!"

Mike placed a hand on DG shoulder and Manny started the older brother talk "As your older brothers, it is our job to protect our little sister from any perverted boys" DG rolled her eyes "and if that means having to hoist him up the flag pole, then that is fine!"

The small girl sighed then looked her brother in the eye "Can you at least wait until later before you start to beat people up, I don't feel like being made a mockery today"

**Confession Cam**

**DG**: (looking around) I did not know what this is (she shook her head then looked to the camera) never mind, my brothers are driving me crazy! They want to protect me all the time, I never do anything!

**Mike**: hey I'm Mike

**Manny**: and I'm Manny

**Mike**: tough our sister-

**Manny**: and we'll kick your fanny

**Mike**: nice rhyme dude

**Manny**: thanks I've been thinking about it for awhile

**End**

Outside of the school the Bailey kids walked onto the main steps, Modesty was picked up by some boys in a red car, Liberty opened the door to a very expensive car and got out, a path being made for her and her friend.

Ray rode his bike to school and locked it in the biking area before he was surrounded by kids.

And Hope rode up to school on her skateboard, jumped off it and picked it up. She walked to her locker and put her stuff in, she then scoffed when Liberty walked past, giving a cruel look to a girl in a pink sweat suit.

**Confession Cam**

**Hope**: I hate the way people look up to my sisters, Mod is fine, she's not exactly bright enough to take over the world any time soon, but Liberty? Everyone hates her but loves her at the same time, mostly I just hate her.

**Modesty**: wow! I didn't know they had one of these here! Must be MAGIC!

**End**

In the parking a very expensive car pulled into a parking space labelled _student body president_, Charlotte opened the driver's door and gracefully stepped out, she opened the back door and then let Angel out.

She passed Charlotte her book bag, "Don't you think it's a bit soon to be parking there?" she asked.

"Angel, what you have to learn is that people like us, always win, no matter what. And then people like Dan-" speak of the devil! Dan rode coolly into school, laid back and not even trying to balance, he waved to a his sisters but didn't see the concrete slab in front of him.

He fell over on his face, the skate board rolling back to stop next to Charlotte, "Don't win" Dan sat up on the grass, looked around in confusion for his board, then spotted it.

"Hey there board, how did you get there" he bent down to pick it up, he patted it then spoke to Charlotte while still looking at his board "Hey bra, don't you think your thinking a bit high of yourself by parking there"

"Not you too Dan, I am going to win, you know it, she knows it, everyone knows it! So you can either run to class or I can tell you all my polices" Dan quickly looked up from his board, Charlotte smiled, and Angel just ran away.

"I think I'm going to leave then" he hoisted his bag up higher and ran for the door. Charlotte smiled and locked the car and walked after her brother.

Unlike Liberty, her path way in the hall was made because she was soon to be president, she was respected, she was smart, she was quite pretty too. Also, she could kick your ass if you got in her way.

In the hallway Az was looking in her locker for her book "I knew it was in here, if I forgot it, I am so dead"

The locker next to her opened and she looked out of her locker to see a cheerleader reaching into her locker for her book, she was just talking about a fashion no about some girl in a tartan skirt to her friend.

"I mean, she's pretty, she so could be one of us, but she is so weird"

"Totally, her brother is pretty hot though" the second said

"But he is so weird to, and they hang out together"

Az slammed her locker shut, scaring the two cheerleaders, "I might be weird and strange but at least I am not a clone" she picked up her skull book bag and walked to _main room 3_ on the west side of the building.

**Confession Cam**

**Az**: I hate people like that, I mean, they are all clones, all wearing the same thing, never reading unless they have to, no talent at all, it's just a boring life! i think I see the same outfit almost every day for these fashion sheep

**End**

Will met his sister at the door, about to open it when he realised it was her, "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was about to ask you the same question"

"This is my home room"

"well, I've been relocated to this room for _my _home room"

Heath silently moved to stand next to Will who opened the door and lead all three of them in, in the class room DG sat at the back of the room reading a book _how to escape your family _she looked at them when they walked in but went back to her book.

Heath went to sit at the back as well, Will sat on the side and Az sat next to him, Az really looked at DG and asked "Aren't you a little young to be in this area of the school?"

She looked up from her book and then put in her bag all while saying "I don't know, it just says my new home room is here"

"Cool, I guess" Az said and turning back to the door to see Charlotte walk in, she took the seat in the front and opened her lap top and started to type. She barely looked at the others in the room but she did look up when Mike and Manny walked in and almost knocked her laptop off the table.

She yelled while she caught her lap top in a flash move "Watch out!"

Mike and Manny said at the same time "Sorry, oh hey DG!" as they waved at the same time to their sister.

She smashed her face on the desk and moaned "Why me!"

Az leant down to Will and whispered "are you freaked out by that?" his eyes were opened wide and he nodded. Az jumped to sit on top of her desk and crossed her legs like a young girl.

The bell rung then and the halls began to fill with noise of students running to class. Modesty came sliding into the room, she leaned out the door a little and waved to some of her friends. She turned around and saw the twins in the back of the room she strutted to the back and twirling her hair and holding her notebook in her arm. "Hey, what's your names?"

The Twins basically fell over each other trying to get close to Modesty "I'm Mike"

"I'm Manny"

"I'm on the football team"

"so am I!" Manny said, DG started hit her head on the desk again.

**Confession Cam**

**DG**: I have never spoken to a boy! And yet they can make total fools of themselves on the girl who uses guys like tissues? (she folded her arms) boys

**Charlotte: **wasting your time on dating and flirting is stupid, if they just didn't they could be like me, on their way to be student body president. (looking proud then rethinks it) I mean, yeah, I'm right. I think, no, I mean I **know **

**End**

Liberty walked into the room, she lifted her arms up waiting for someone to say something about her, but when nobody did she lowered her arms and scowled, she stomped into the room and sat in the middle of the room.

She looked AZ up and down and snarled "What did you do when you woke up this morning? Grab the ugliest clothes you could find?"

Az just smiled at her brother then smiled at Liberty "You people really need to come up with new insults, I've already heard that one" Modesty laughed at that but stopped immediately when Liberty glared at her.

Ray then walked into the room and saw both his sisters "Why are you here?"

Liberty turned around and glared at her little brother "Go away dweeb"

He pulled a slip of paper from his book and waved it above his head "Nice try Lib, my new home room is here and since you love me so much, you decided to join me"

Angel entered the room after ridding herself of her friends, and pushed passed him "Think a lot of yourself don't you Bailey" she stopped as soon as she saw Charlotte "What is _she _doing here?"

Ray leaned down to her level and put his head next to hers "Well, I guess you love your sister so much that you decided to join her as well, I think it's sibling appreciation day or something"

Angel gave him a sarcastic look then stared at her sister, while Charlotte, finally taking notice of things going around her, looked up from her lap top and saw her sister, she hit her face with her palm and sighed "Oh lord, I don't know how this can get worse"

At that moment, Dan decided to come rolling in. He had his eyes closed and was skate boarding, when he crashed into the open door and fell on the ground. Students outside and in the home room (minus Charlotte) started to laugh, Charlotte started to type on her lap top again, she said out loud "Note to self, never ever say this can get worse out loud"

The last bell sounded and the scuffling and voices in the hall stopped, except for one. Outside in the hall Hope was running as fast as she could to main 3, she ran in yelling "Sorry I'm late!" over and over and was far too busy to notice Dan's skate board on the ground. Which she tripped over with a loud thud. "Ow" she muttered on the ground.

Az ran over to her and picked her up, but then was dragged down again when Dan came forward to collect his skate board but was knocked from behind by Mike who was pushed by Manny who was gazing at Modesty. This caused an effect as in her attempts to stay upright Az grabbed onto Charlotte who in turn grabbed onto Liberty.

Liberty toppled over a desk which hit Will's chair's leg and breaking it, sending him down. Angel was texting and didn't see this happening and tripped on the broken chair leg, falling she knocked the desk which Ray was standing next to sending him forward onto DG who fell backwards onto Heath.

In short.

It was a huge pile of people at the end.

A male teacher strutted into the room and looked at the pile of teens. He had long kaki pants, flip flops and a blue shirt on. He looked quite good and had a flashy white smile. He was reading some papers and walking over the legs of the teens "Good morning students, I'm your new home room teacher Chris McClain, or Mr McClain to you"

Someone groaned from underneath the heap, Charlotte stuck her head out and yelled "Okay, that was fun, NOW GET OFF!" the others immediately got off her and backed away a little. Chris smiled and winked at the camera.

**Confession Cam**

**DG**: (yelling to the ceiling) why! Why me! I've been good! Pick on someone else

**Charlotte**: (fixing her hair) I don't know who those people are dragging **me **into that pile, but I will sue if I have to

**Dan**: (laughing) that was fun dude

**Charlotte**: (finally done with hair and crosses arms, she mutters to the camera) idiots

**Az: **I quite like some of the people in my class, one being Hope

**Heath: **(gives a small cough)awkward moment

**Chris**: this is going to be a good term!


	4. Chapter 4

**The first day**

Chris was smiling happily at the students, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the students.

"As I said, I am Mr McClain, throughout this term I will be giving some of you extra credit assessments" Charlotte perked up while the others groaned "that will contribute to points for your family at the end of the term. The student or students" Angel and Az looked at Heath while he shrunk in his chair , hiding away "who have the highest percentage of completing the tasks will be rewarded."

The class expected him to go on, but when he didn't Hope questioned him "Um...with what?"

Like he didn't expect that question coming at all, Chris jumped up with glee "Why, you would win a scholarship to any college you want for you, and all your siblings. Also any books, dorms or travelling costs would be paid for too. All you have to do is complete as many extra credit assessments as you can!"

**Confession**

**Charlotte: **all I have to do is do some extra work for this Mr McClain, and I get a free scholarship? Too easy

**End**

"Sounds easy enough" shrugged Will

"So how does this work out exactly?" Modesty asked

Chris walked in front of his desk and smiled at the students "Simple really. For each extra credit assessment there is a number of people required, I will pick them at random and you will compete against or with each other to win"

Dan raised a sleepy hand and Chris pointed to him to speak, "So, dude, we gonna do anything today? Cause, like, you know, whatever" Angel faced palmed slapped and Charlotte looked depressed.

**Confession Cam**

**Angel: **we are so going to lose with Dan on our team

**Charlotte: **stupid genetics

**End**

"Why yes Dan, we are, this is a simple extra credit assessment, wait let's call them something easy, let's call them a 'challenge', for today's challenge it's a game called _kick me_" Chris produced a note from his folders and showed it to the students, it was a simple page out of his note book cut down to the size of someone's palm with tape on it and clearly saying _kick me. _

"The aim of the game is not to have this on your back by the end of the day, but it has to be one someone else's, and not on a note book or something, the family that has the note on someone's back by 6th period are the losers"

"But how will we start?" DG asked

**Confession Cam**

**DG: **this is going to be an easy one, Mike and Manny protect me so much, they pick off a blade of grass on my shoulder from a mile away

**Hope: **I don't find this very far, Modesty is to obsessed with her looks to care, Liberty....just doesn't care, and Ray would think it would be funny

**Will: **I just want to say now that this is really really stupid

**End**

Charlotte raised her hand polity, waiting for Chris to talk to her, "Uh, excuse me Mr McClain, but I don't find it really far, Heath is an only child so we have less chance of finding him" everyone turned to Heath but Chris just didn't care.

"Sorry Charlotte, that's the rules, but think of it this way, there are three of you to gang up on him" the bell rang and the students picked up their books, keeping far from one another. "So watch your backs today guys" he called after him, Dan was the last to leave as he couldn't find a skate board from before, even though it was right behind him, Chris grinned at the hidden camera and stood behind Dan, gently placing the sign on his back. "Better roll dude"

Dan lifted his head and saw no one else in the room "Where is that voice coming from?"he asked, then he saw Chris's feet "Oh", he picked up his things and found his board and jumped on it "Yeah, bye McClain dude"

Chris waved as Dan left and said, while smiling "This is going to be fun"

**Hallway**

Students were milling around chatting and being pretty calm, however they did jump out of the way and screamed when Dan came riding past on his board. "Yo dude, sorry, um...I'll pay for that" he said, when he accidentally ran over a girl's science project. He kept riding on and yelling apologies with his back turned but came to un-timely end when someone stopped him.

A tall, muscular, very tan, male teacher in business suit minus the jacket stood before him, glaring down at Dan. "Um......my bad?" Dan said. The teacher picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and raised him to his eye level. "Sorry Mr Ithon, dude?" the teacher growled and picked up Dan's board with his free hand. He then started to march past all of the students, still holding Dan up by the scruff of his shirt and showing him where he was going.

"Boy! How many times to I have to tell you, you do not ride that board in this school" Mr Ithon yelled. The students in the hall backed away quickly, this was even worse than Dan or the other skaters riding their boards in the hall.

"Okay, I'm really **really** sorry dude.....uh, can you put me down now?" Mr Ithon dropped Dan on his butt outside Dan's first class, he then went down and ripped the _kick me_ sign off his back.

"Kids" he muttered and pushed the note into Dan's hands and stalked off. Dan looked down at the note and his eyes widened.

"Awww, man" he muttered "That McClain guy is not that nice after all", he stuck the note back on his back and walked into the class room, holding his board.

The other students sat at random desks and the teacher up front was a kind woman in mid-30s in a black pencil skirt and blood red blouse, she had her red hair pulled back in a bun and a pair of nurse shoes on her feet. "Well Daniel, it's nice to finally see you" she said, the class turning to him. Except one.

Dan mustered a sigh of relief when he saw Will in the room "Sorry Miss, uh, had a little trouble with the board" he gave a huge fake grin and pulled his hand behind his back, grabbing the note and holding it in his hand where no one could see it. The teacher turned back to the board and Dan walked to the back of the room where Will was sitting.

But Dan was smarter than he looked, he pretended to drop his board, then slid on it, dropping his books on the floor behind Will's seat. The class turned as one to Dan, laughing at his misfortune, and the teacher was glaring, "Sorry, my bad" Will still hadn't turned around which Dan was glad of, he put his hand on the back of Will's chair and subtly stuck the note on his back.

Will turned around and saw Dan picking up his books with his hand on the back of Will's chair. Dan looked up to Will and gave him a shrug, and sitting in the desk next to him. Will gave him a strange look but turned back to his work without noticing the sign on his back.

**After first and second period (it was a double)**

When the bell rang for the students to move, the students in Dan and Will's class all ran for the door, thankful. Dan picked his things and ran for the door, but not before he slapped Will on the back. "Later dude" he said, and ran off. It took him a few moments before he realised slapping Will on the back, today, was a bad idea. He slowed down in the hall and slapped his face "Damn it"

Back in the class room, Will was slowly walking out and checking his back, unfortunately he found it. He pulled the _kick me _note off his back and gave a small smile "So close, Dan".

He slipped into the hallway and almost blended into the crowd, but soon he was backed into the wall because of two passing people. Mike and Manny were walking down the halls, and since they walked together, and were so tall, everyone made room for them. Will, seeing his chance, got up behind them when the crowd reformed, and stuck the note onto the back of Mike.

He then slipped away back into the crowd.

Mike was walking down the hall when he felt someone kick him.

He turned around to get the person, but felt someone else step on his foot. He turned around and asked his brother "Why are people hitting us?"

Manny turned around quickly in concern for his own safety "What are you talking about?" said Manny, walking still while random people came up behind Mike and kicked him in the butt.

"Well, aren't people kicking you at all?" Manny shook his head and Mike still looked confused while they both walked the hall, people hitting Mike along the way. When they were almost at their next class, DG walked into the same hall and saw her brothers.

She tried to avoid them but saw something on her brothers back, and people hitting him. She shook her head and slapped her hand to her forehead.

**Confession Cam**

**DG: **so much for winning this

**End**

"Hey Mike, you have something on your back" DG said to her brothers and walked to them. Mike turned to her in confusion and tried to get the note off his back, turning around like a crazy person. DG sighed again and ripped the note off her brother's back and showed it to him. Mike looked confused for a moment, then looked angry.

"That is so not cool" he said, Manny nodded and the family started to walk the hall, looking for someone they could stick the note to, but finding that the twins were so big that everyone would notice them before DG got close to them. Mike and Manny stopped for slushies along the way and DG just got a choc chip muffin for their break.

She was picking at it when she saw Charlotte standing at her locker looking thru her things.

**Confession Cam**

**DG: **I know that Charlotte is a nice person. And getting slushied is not a good feeling. Not that I would ever get it. But really, the jocks have been throwing slushies as long as I can remember at the preppy kids or dorks. So when I saw the opportunity. I took it.....but I felt really bad after it! But then again, she is Angel's sister.

**Charlotte: **(wiping face with a paper towel) Oh that is it! When I'm president of the student council I am getting rid of that machine! It's caused nothing but trouble for me since it got here.

**Az: **(licking finger) Yum! Grape!

**End**

Mike and Manny (with slushies in hand) walked towards Charlotte and threw the slushies in her face, Charlotte's mouth opened in shock and was unaware that DG had snuck up behind her and stuck the note on her back.

Charlotte ran for the girl's bathroom, in tears, when she ran right into Az who was exiting the bathroom. "Sorry" Charlotte muttered and tried to get past her, not showing tears. Az looked at her in concern then noticed the note on Charlotte's back.

**Confession Cam**

**Az: **(finished licking finger and looks at camera and holds up note) it was a moral decision. Let her go around with that on, even though she is so uptight, or take the note off her and stick it on someone else's back. It was kind of hard decision.

**End**

Az reached out her hand and grabbed the note of Charlotte's back, wiping bits of ice off it in the process. She then looked around for another victim to stick the note to. On finding none, she put the note on her own back and walked off to her next class.

She walked into her Spanish class and sat down by herself, alone. Although it didn't look like she minded.

**later**

The bell rung for people to move to the next class, Az knocking people down so to not be kicked, as she knew people would do that. She then ran to her next class, looking in all directions for someone to stick the note onto.

She then spotted Liberty walking the hall, nose held high and people moving out of her way. Az smiled.

**Confession Cam**

**Az: **I hate her, I hate her, I hate her

**End**

Slowly, she walked behind Liberty, hoping that no one would notice, the she quickly stuck the note on her back and ran. But unfortunately Liberty noticed.

"Hey come back here!" she yelled after Az, who had run away. "That is not fair! Come back or so help me-!"

"Hi Lib" Modesty said, Liberty turned around at her and smiled, but it wasn't one of affection.

"Modesty!" she sighed, putting her arm around her sister "I just got the note, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. So I need you to get a boy, any boy really, to go stick this on another girl's back....do you think you can do it?" she asked.

The girl grinned again when her sister looked delighted to be helping her family. "Sure Lib!" she said, grabbing the note. She turned to the closest boy and shoved the note into his hand, whispering things in his ear, making him go red. She then moved back and waved him away, the boy tripping to go do her bidding. Both sisters smiled, one knowing why, the other because the first sister was smiling.

The boy with the note ran the halls, looking for the girl that Modesty had described, looking for a small girl with bright blue eyes, perfect hair, gold necklace, and a mocha complexion. The boy looked around and saw her at the water fountain, he snuck over and tried to tape the note to her back.

However she reached back and grabbed the boy's hand, flipping him over to lie on the ground. She bent down to his level, looking at him upside down in his eyes. "Who put you up to this" she said sweetly, so sweet that you would never guess that she had been the one that hurt him.

"Modesty Bailey" he gasped.

Angel stood up and smiled, helping the boy up. She then pointed across the hall, at a lonely boy walking by himself. "See that boy?" she asked, the boy with the note nodded. "Go tape the note to his back and I won't tell a soul that you were hurt by a girl" the boy nodded and ran across the hall, following the boy Angel had pointed out.

Heath was by himself, like usual, not talking, but thinking a million things all at once. He didn't even notice the boy taping the note to his back until he walked past the football couch. "Heath!" he exclaimed

"Good day to you, Couch Jackson" Heath muttered, still looking at the ground and walking past.

DJ noticed the note and pulled the boy back and ripping the note off his back and showing it to Heath "Heath, you better keep your head out of the clouds, I know my boys would defiantly take this note to heart"

Heath nodded and took the note from DJ. "Thanks" he muttered.

The football couch watched as the young boy ran off, aware that he was uncomfortable in this environment.

**Confession Cam**

**DJ: **glad they had one of these at school, wanted to talk. I feel sorry for the Lang kid, sad that he only has a mother and he has travelled from when he was only one. This is the longest he has ever been in one city and Heath doesn't have any friends yet. Lang....why does that sound so familiar.....

**End**

Heath Lang walked the halls looking for his next class, not finding anyone to stick the note to. Not that he wanted to. He just need the scholarship, his mom was doing fine with him and they were well off, but once she could dance no more, he wanted her to be able to live on a large amount of money they had saved up. Plus him mom would be so proud of him.

He was the first one to enter his next class, sitting in the back and getting out a book to read till the teacher came in.

**Lunch**

Heath disliked lunch, he had no one to talk to and he wasn't allowed to eat in the library. So he sat underneath a tree in the garden, like he always did. He heard rustles above him, thinking it was only a squirrel or something, and he ignored it.

But a girl fell out of the sky and landed next to him, giving him a fright and making him drop his book, the girl had bright red hair to her shoulders, long pink and black striped socks that ended mid-thigh with violet converse shoes, green short shorts and a bright yellow tank-top obviously the girl never heard of toning it down. "Who-who are you?" he gasped.

"Why I'm Dizzy! Daughter of Izzy and twin sister to Fizzy or Fiona she likes to be called now, I don't know why, we match when we are called Dizzy and Fizzy. My dad likes to call us that all the time, I love my dad he is awesome, and I love my mom cause she lets me do what I want when I want, as long as it's not against the law, she just got out of jail and doesn't want to go back in" the girl, Dizzy apparently, said quickly.

"Oookkkaayy" Heath said slowly, he was about to ask her what she was doing in a tree when another girl, who looked just like the first, ran up.

If Dizzy was light, Fizzy (or Fiona) was dark. Fiona was a Goth, of some sorts. She wore a short black skirt and black tights, she wore a black holster top with black flowered gloves that ended mid arm, she had black nails, black lips and black eye liner and black hair like her sister. "Diane! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she yelled.

Dizzy skipped away from Heath and jumped into Fiona's arms. "Fizzy! Don't call me Diane! You know how I hate it!"

The darker sister pushed the lighter sister off her "And you know how I hate being called Fizzy....and who are you?" Fiona asked, turning to Heath.

"Uh...Heath?" he replied.

Dizzy ran over to Heath and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, making him walk with the twins. "Heath! Would you like to join us for lunch, I mean, we know that you haven't got anything to do with any one, so why don't you have lunch with us. It's going to be good, Az, Will , Nate and Mercedes will be there. Come on Fiona, we have a new friend!"

"Az? Will?" Heath asked

Heath had hoped that he wouldn't have to tape the note on anyone, especially Will and Az, out of the whole class, they were probably the nicest and he didn't want to ruin that because of a stupid game.

**Confession Cam**

**Heath: **(hitting head) Why why why! Why are they making me do this!.......AH!

**Chris: **hey! It's me Chris! Yeah I know, it's great to see me. Due to the fact we are going to see this bunch a lot. Daughters of Izzy from season 1 and 2 of total drama island, we have Dizzy and Fiona! And as well we have Mercedes and Nate! Daughter and Son of Leshawna and Harold....yeah I know...weird. This should be interesting later on.

**Dizzy: **hi! I'm Dizzy

**Fiona: **and I'm Fiona

**Dizzy**: we are both 16

**Fiona: **and we both live with our mom, Izzy Holland

**Dizzy**: do you think mom will kill us for using this thing?

**Fiona: **.....we best not tell her

**End**

Heath was dragged to a small group in the cafeteria, two of which he recognized as Will and Az, the other two he didn't. One was a skinny tan girl, her black bob hair rounding her face with black bowler hat slanting to the side. She wore black skinny jeans and a twisted version of a work vest and black blazer, showing off her long arms and good cleavage. She wore black high top converse and her square glasses were falling off the end of her nose.

The biggest thing was though, she was sitting in a wheelchair.

Her brother sat across from her, he was a bit larger and less tan with round glasses in his front pocket, his amber hair in spikes and had freckles all over his face, he wore a plain navy top with a sword and helmet on the front. He wore jeans and sneakers on his feet.

Dizzy pushed Heath down in a seat and sat next to him while Fiona sat on the other side. "Hey guys" she said, making the group turn around to pay attention.

The tan girl looked Heath up and down and smiled "Well, who is this piece of fine meat!" she asked, wheeling herself closer.

"Heath Lang" he said, reaching out his hand towards her to take, Mercedes grabbed his hand and shook it down to the bones.

"Mercedes" she smiled, she jerked her head over to the boy sitting near her "and this is my big bro, Nate. Nate! For the love of Hellboy, say hi! The boy here has never met you but you are reading that stupid HOLiC!" **(AN a really good Manga book that I love)**

The other boy, Nate, turned in his seat to look at his little sister. "Hey! Sakura has just come back and I want to know why!" he said, shaking the Manga comic in his sisters face, Mercedes grabbed it out of his hands and started to read.

"When did that happen?!" she exclaimed.

Will took the book from the brother and sister "McGrady! And other McGrady! We do not read comics, or Manga when talking to new people. Got it!" he smiled at Heath "Nice to see you, and what can we owe the pleasure?"

"Uh, well-" Heath stammered.

"Well, Dizzy here, thought that Heath looked lonely-" Fiona started.

"He was!" Dizzy interrupted

"And so she dragged him here" Fiona continued.

Will smiled at Heath. "Got the note yet?" he asked. Heath nodded and passed the note towards Will, Az turned around and finally noticed Heath.

"Oh Heath! Didn't here you! Usually everyone in the group come in with a big welcome, I mean, take the twins there." She said, pointing at said twins who were arguing behind Heath "they always come in fighting. We should do something for you"

"Uh, not thanks. I'm fine" he said, shrinking down in his chair.

Az got out of her chair and walked behind Heath, placing a hand on his shoulder and talking in the other ear. "Fine fine, we won't do anything to you. But you must sit with us for the rest of the month or I can't uphold that promise" she said.

Heath gulped and nodded. Az stood up and saw her brother walking back from somewhere. "And where were you dear brother, hopefully not getting another detention"

Will sat down and put his feet on the table. "Sister, you should know that is almost impossible"

"......okay, can we stop talking so formally"

"Yeah, that is getting annoying"

"So who did you put the note on?" Heath asked, the whole group turning to Will.

Will looked in the direction of the skaters, one of which had the note taped to his back, his friends laughing at him but having no idea what they were laughing about, so he laughed to. "Not the smartest guy" Will concluded.

The small group laughed, the scene changed to the skater freaks, all of them had easy clothes to skate in, different coloured hair, boys and girls alike. All were laughing at Dan and not letting up until both of his sister came up behind him, freaking them out with their air of superiority.

The skaters dashed away, saying apologies, but they weren't brave enough to brave both his sisters at the same time. Dan, unaware that his sisters were behind him, asked why they were leaving. "It's not like my evil little sister, or my other crazy sister is here"

Charlotte made a clucking noise in the back of her throat. Dan looked defeated and looked into the eyes of a girl with pink fishnets on her arms and legs, pink beanie and pink hair. "They're behind me, aren't they?" he asked.

The girl nodded and ran off. Watching as Charlotte his Dan in the back of his head, he turned around and looked at both of his sister. "Uh hi?" he said. Angel held up the note to him and Dan looked at it, ".......Damn it Will, dude"

"Dan! Pay attention" Charlotte hissed, letting Angel walk off and find someone to stick the note to. "I don't want to lose this!"

"Uh, why? We can afford to go, but I'm pretty sure that half the people in our class can't"

Charlotte rounded on him and hissed at him "Dan. It doesn't matter! I would like to win, and if we do, we can always give up the scholarships to the others if we want. I just don't want Mike or Manny to get it"

"Why?" Dan asked.

"A very good reason....ah Angel, which one?" Charlotte asked, as Angel came walking back to her with a triumphant grin.

"The one in the red, just underneath his shirt a little so he wouldn't notice and neither would DG." Charlotte nodded and walked off, Angel looked at her brother "don't mess it up. DG and I are at war, and I don't need you messing it up!"

Dan gulped and watched his youngest sister walk off

**Confession Cam**

**Dan: **so yeah, I think Angel is evil, and Charlotte has a good reason for being mad, Trixy, you know, the girl with pink hair, taped her getting slushied by those guys, and I need to protect my little sis.....the good one. Not the bad one.

**Angel: **I am not bad. (looks sweet, then looks bad) I am pure evil

**End**

***end of the day***

"Students" Chris yelled at the group of people sitting in his homeroom, all were looking at each other, trying to find the note. "I am pleased to say that all families had got the note taped to your back at one point, and one family got stuck with it......Jacksons! You are the losers of the first round!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Mike and Manny at the same time.

"Yeah, how did that work out?" DG said, rounding the desks and standing in front of Chris. Chris pressed a button and the TV in the front of the room blared to life, showing a security camera shot of Angel tripping Mike, and while Manny helped him up, Angel was seen to make silent apologies while in complete silence, Mike and Manny were saying it was fine. When Manny bent down, Angel slipped the note up his shirt, then running off.

Everyone in the present time looked at Angel who was filing her nails. She looked up and them and then went back to her nails "What? It's survival of the fittest. And unfortunately for you" she said, pointing her file at the Jackson's "you may have the brawn, but my family has the brains.....minus Dan"

Liberty walked forward and put her hands on Angel's desk "That may be true, but my family has talent"

Angel stood up and walked to stand next to Chris "Whatever, but we Reed's never lose, you clearly haven't met my mother"

Both girls were interrupted by the bell ringing, telling everyone to go home. "Class dismissed!" Chris yelled, watching everyone leave.

When everyone had left the room, he looked right at the hidden camera. "That was the end of the first day for TDG, we have seen friendships start and conflicts start as well. What will happen next time on Total Drama Generation!"

The camera turned off.

**I have a few extra characters coming up so here is a few stereotypes of the new characters**

**Fiona and Dizzy: the opposite Twins (both 16)**

**Nate: the comic book nerd (17)**

**Mercedes: the wheelchair girl (14)**

**And soon to come **

**Mark: the gay boy (son of Eva) (16)**

**Elmo: the Japanese girl (daughter of Eva) (15)**

**Glitch: the rocker (son of Noah) (15)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going home after that first day**

"SO?" Mercedes asked, rolling up to Az in her wheelchair. "Who lost?"

"The Jacksons, it was actually pretty smart of the little Reed to stick that note up Mike's shirt" Az took hold of the back of her chair and started wheel her friend to the parking lot. Will and Nate weren't far behind, but most of the focus was on the two girls.

Mercedes laughed and took hold of her wheels and propelled herself forward, making Az run to catch up with her, both girls were laughing with Mercedes telling As she couldn't catch her, and in reply Az told her it wasn't fair, she didn't have wheels and was wearing boots.

The girls laughed until they reached the special mini-van with an older Harold sitting on the open car seat, he had not changed much, still the same nerdy red-head with glasses, the only thing he changed was his clothes, exchanging his old t-shirt for a white button down shirt, short sleeved of course, and black slacks and dress shoes, he wore a dark blue vest and a gold wedding band around his finger.

However you could see a small tattoo on his shoulder, stating he was with a 'chocolate honey', he bent down and kissed Mercedes on the head "Hey MeMe, and hi Az" he said, turning to the other girl, Mercedes went to the back of the van and pressed a couple of buttons so a small platform came down, she wheeled her chair onto it and the platform moved to be back in the van once more. "How's your mom?" Harold asked Az.

"Same as ever" Az shrugged "still a complete and utter mess" Mercedes stuck her head out the back window of the van, watching the exchange between her friend and her father.

At that moment, Nate and Will walked over, Nate jumped into the front seat, ready to drive his little sister and father home, while Will went to stand by his sister. Harold slammed the back door shut and hopped into the passenger seat. "See you kids later, tell Trent he's working too hard, I hear that new song of his every time I turn on the radio"

He smiled and slammed the door shut, waiting for Nate to drive them home, Will and Az moved their back packs further up their shoulders and started to make the long way home. "Did Gwen ever tell you how she and Leshawna met?" Az asked.

"She mentioned something about this crazy person taking them to an island, where she me Trent too, where they me a whole bunch of crazy people, Harold included." Will shrugged. "She also said she met a couple of interesting people, plus a bunch of people that she swears to god where so insane that if we ever get near their children she will kill us. Especially if we run into a 'Queen Bee' or a 'Uptight A-type"

"I seriously doubt we ever will, I mean, those people probably live in another part of Canada, and I think we will notice the daughter of an 'uptight A-type'"

**Charlotte Reed**

Charlotte opened her locker, looking for her shoulder bag to take home when a boy lent on the locker next to hers. He had perfect brown hair, light pale skin, dress sneakers (the kind you don't run in), artfully ripped skinny jeans, light black and grey turtle neck sweater clinging to his body and a cute light grey scarf around his neck. He smiled at her and said in a fruity (gay) voice "Hey honey, someone slushie you today?"

Charlotte slammed her locker shut and smiled at the boy, kindly, "How did you know?" she asked, faking shock, she started to walk off, but at a slower pace so the boy could walk at the same pace as her.

"Well, when those imbeciles walked past me with their slushie cups, and didn't hit me with that dreadful stuff, I assumed that they must of already got to someone. And I guessed you today"

"Why me?"

"You smell like grape slushie" he said, fingering her hair, he pulled it up so she could smell it. "You should really come to my house so we can fix it up before your dad smells it, or I come over to yours"

Charlotte shook her head. "You know what he will say about you Mark, what he does if I ever bring people round. He gets all embarrassing and stuff and tries to figure out who your parents are, all your history, really he is quite embarrassing, thinking that I will get into crime just because of one boy"

"He does realise I'm gay right?"

"I think he does, I mean, he's met you before....and your sister" she said, looking disapproving at the mention of the last person.

"But I do love my sister, even if we have different fathers"

"Actually, neither of you are like your mom at all. Are you sure you weren't adopted?"

Mark laughed, "I kind of wish I was...I still haven't told my mom yet."

Charlotte turned to him in shock, holding his arm "You didn't tell her over break? That was the one assessment I gave you! Come on Mark! You can't be my friend if you don't talk to your mom already about you like boys better than girls in your love life"

**Confession Cam**

**Mark: **Hello. I'm Mark, I am 16 and have the best fashion sense in this dreadful school. And if you haven't noticed....I'm gay. Wow, that was hard to say to a fake camera. Take a minute here Mark. Breathe.....okay calm again. I am Charlotte's best, and only, friend. Met up when we started at this dreadful school where we were the most mature. So we are meant to be.

**Duncan: **okay, I like Mark, good kid. Know he isn't ever going to hurt my girl.

**End **

Mark started to walk in front of Charlotte, grinning at her "Talking about love lives" Mark said brightly, a little too brightly "I heard your brother has a crush on a certain girl"

"Which one?" Charlotte asked

Mark shrugged "Not too sure, I heard she was a blonde, skates, falls a lot" Charlotte looked murderous. "Uh...or it could be an utter rumour! You know how people talk about your family"

"True, true, oh hey, there's your sisters" Charlotte pointed out a girl sitting on top of the hood of a truck.

Unlike Mark she looked more Asian, she had long black hair with bangs and the majority of hair (minus shorter hair that just reached her chin that just hung there) pulled into a bun on the crown of her head with chop sticks stuck in it with a gold trinkets hanging down . She wore a black and red Kimono top which showed off her chest and clung to her body while she had the sleeves flowing out with a short black and red wrap around skirt, she wore long black lace up boots and a black choker around her neck.

She had black almond eyes with heavy eye liner and mascara, and black polish. She saw her little brother and smiled. "Mark! What took you so long!" she said, hopping off her car, "Charlie-san! Haven't seen you in a while" speaking in fluent English, no hint of an accent.

Charlotte fumed "It's Charlotte, Elaine"

"Got it wrong their Charlotte-chan, its Elmo...I heard it from an old television show that okaasan **(Mother in Japanese) **let's Minnie watch, and it's more my culture than _Elaine_. Little brother! I have to go home! My Otousan **(father) **said he would call"

A little girl in the truck stuck her head out the window, she was very young with her two front teeth missing and in a pair of overalls with a cute white t-shirt underneath, she had her long blonde hair tied in a long plait and she wore little sneakers. She had a few freckles and was a little tanner than the other. It was then noticed that all the children had dark black eyes, but it looked good on them.

She smiled at Charlotte and her brother, Mark walked over and started to fix her hair. "Minnie, honey, I told you not to wear your hair like that" the little girl, Minnie, just smiled.

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: **Hey it's me again. Just want to tell you quickly about the new family that I have just shown you. We have Elmo, Mark and Minnie Kelly, children of Eva and different fathers, she actually calmed down a lot after TDI and guys started to fall for her, must be the 'strong woman are good in bed' thing. All got scared of her during the pregnancy and left her. Don't worry, the little kiddies get to see their daddies. So we have Elmo age 17, Eva met her father in the Olympics. Mark, age 16 his father sees him all the time, and Minnie, age 6, Eva is actually married to her father. So there we have it. He liked the stronger women.

**Elmo: **Ohioguzimus! (**That's hello in Japanese)** Okaasan said that she met Otousan during the Olympics, he was a weight lifter for Japan, I spend most of my summers here, but Father had to go to America for business, too much moving around for me to stay with him, and I haven't seen my little brother and sister in a while, so I came to stay here, so this is my first school year here with mom.

**End**

"Okay, got it Elmo! So did you like school today? I know it's different to what it's like in Japan..." Charlotte said, unlocking her own car so that Angel could get in the car.

"You don't know it! Everyone in my old classes are so well behaved! You Canadians are so different in class, I mean this one boy was so rude to the teacher, I admire that a little. But really! Your schools are so different. Actually! That's him there!" she said, pointing out said boy, Charlotte turned and saw it was Will.

"Just ignore him, he's a jerk. I'll see you tomorrow Mark, nice seeing you Elmo, you too Minnie" The little girl waved, her long wavy hair was down to mid back, with Mark making a small plait in her hair. Charlotte got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot, missing the Bailey's van.

Angel stuck her head out the window, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she then noticed Dan on his skateboard riding past, she shook her head.

**Confession Cam**

**Angel: **Dan is such an idiot! He could cause a car crash just because he doesn't concentrate when riding his board in the parking lot, or on the road. Actually I he never actually pays attention in any way or form.

**End**

**Harmony Bailey's hippy-van**

Inside the van, that was painted with flowers and 'don't eat meat' slogans, Liberty leaned forward and pressed down the horn of her big sisters car while Harmony tried to push her away "Lib! Don't do that! We are like, wasting energy, and, you know, it's bad for the environment"

Liberty sat back down in her seat and waved away Ray "Seriously, Mon! How is blowing the horn bad for the environment?" Modesty asked.

Hope leapt forward and covered her sister mouth. "No, dude, no! Don't get her started!"

"You ask a good question Modesty. Now-" Harmony continued on about sound waves wreaking development of babies and such in their wombs or in eggs. All the sisters and brother all turned to Modesty, glaring. She just gave a weak wave and smiled.

**Confession Cam**

**Liberty: **Idiot

**Hope: **idiot

**Modesty:** ......I forgot what I was meant to say

**Ray: **(shaking head) idiot

**End**

**DG Jackson**

Everyone always wondered what DG stood for, but DG was not going to tell anyone anytime soon. It was her little secret till she wanted to tell someone, she especially didn't want it to spread around to Angel, the little evil girl would make her life even more depressing. The first two people who made it bad already were her brothers.

She loved them so much, but they were too protective of her. She was walking to her parents min-van, sighing when she saw many other girls talking to boys.

**Confession Cam**

**DG: **I would do anything to talk to a guy!

**End**

She started to walk down the hall when she bumped into someone, sending his bag to the ground. "Oh, sorry" she said.

She saw the hands of the boy moving to get the guitar and she noticed the boy was hot. He had shaggy black hair with red streaks in it, he wore baggy jeans and big black boots with a black shirt underneath stating _ACDC _and wore a thick tattered jacket over the top. He had a few piercings in his ears and hobo gloves on his hands.

"No, no it's my fault" the boy said, he finally stood up and looked the girl he had crashed into in the eye. He smiled and stuck out his hand "It's just my Glitch, good thing I was named that"

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: **Glitch Hanson. Son of Noah and mystery girl. 16 and has a big brother, Fish, 17. Now back to the show.

**End**

DG shook his hand "DG, Glitch is a different name...story behind it?"

"Charles, but everyone calls me Glitch since I mess up and forget things all the time, plus when I first started to play the drums I always dropped my sticks almost all the time. And DG?"

"You don't want to know" she smiled. However that smile was wiped off her face when she saw her brothers walking down the hall. "If I were you I would run now. Nice meeting you.....see you later?" she asked

"Defiantly" Glitch smiled, running off. Unfortunately he went the wrong way and crashed right into Manny, "Damn it!" he said, bending down to pick up his drum sticks, then running off down the hall to someone he had seen.

"Little jerk better not get anywhere near DG" Mike said, watching Glitch walk away.

Manny nodded "Totally! DG! Come on! Dad's waiting!" he said, picking up her book bag and putting it over his shoulder, they both started to walk off leaving DG to walk behind them. Suddenly in the hall they came across Dizzy and Fiona. "Well, hello there" Manny said, trying to lean against a locker that wasn't there, so he fell over instead.

Both girls rolled their eyes and walked off, leaving Mike to pick up Manny.

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: **I feel like such an idiot

**Manny: **That's because you are an idiot

**Mike: **You know, you're not very nice if you don't get your slushie

**Manny: **Well, it was your idea to throw it at the Reed chick

**Mike: **True, true...my bad

*****

**Fiona: **God those guys are idiots

**Dizzy: **I don't know, they were kind of cute

**Fiona: **You are so superficial! Did you know that!

**Dizzy: **I'm just saying they were cute! Plus they were twins too

**Fiona: **Well, it's obvious they share a brain

**Dizzy: **You know, you're not very nice if you don't get a cup cake, or to see someone in misery

**Fiona: **You ate mine today..remember!

**Dizzy: **I wondered why mom gave me two!

**Fiona: **(hitting head)

**End**

**Heath Lang**

Heath opened the door to his mom's studio to be over-run with 5 year old girls, all in pink tutus and hair pulled back into buns, some had shoes on ready to leave, while some of the mothers were on the side of the studio, getting their daughters ready. "Heath! Heath!" they all yelled, coming over to hug him. For once, Heath looked happy about it.

"Hey girls, do you know where your teacher is?" they pointed to the back room where Heather's office was situated. "Okay, have a great night, and keep practicing" he said, giving a shy smile to the mothers before opening the door to his mother's study and the stairs up to their apartment. Heath came an unexpected sight, his mother was at her desk on the phone. Laughing.

"You're so bad!" she laughed. She then spotted Heath and smiled at him, "Look J, I got to go......yes I do!......so I'll talk to you later?.......okay! bye!" she put the phone down on the cradle and got up from her chair, hugging her son and placing a kiss on his head. "How was your day sweetie?"

Heath shrugged, "Fine....do you know a McGrady at all?" she shook her head "Myers?" she shook her head again. "Hm...when I talked to them today, it sounded like you might of known them"

**Confession Cam**

**Heath: **Az mentioned that all their parents met up on this island where mom said she met up with dad, it sounded they all were at the island at the same time/ must be nice to have friends since before birth.

**End **

The sound of the door twinkling with the bell and the last yells of goodbye were heard before mother and son started to make their ways upstairs. "Mom? Wh-who was on the phone?" he said.

Heather smiled down at him and unlocked the door to their apartment, Heath dropped his bag to the floor but crossed his arms, waiting for an answer from his mother. Heather smiled weakly and walked to her bedroom. "MOM! Come on! It can't be that bad?"

"It was no one Heath....do you want to go out for dinner? Celebrate your first day back, okay?" Heath heard the shower turn on, so he grabbed a book from his bag and started to read it. "So where do you want to go? Or should we get take out?" she yelled from the shower.

"Uh...you want to get Chinese mom? I know Granddad would like us to see him"

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: **God I hate my family so much. Not Heath, he's the only good thing in my life, as is J, my father a couple of years back bought a Chinese place for my mother's 65th birthday. I know, and all he got me for my 21st was a car, life is so unfair.

**Heath: **I quite like my grandfather, he's very nice to me, treats me better than the rest of my cousins that I have actually noticed, he said for my 21st he will get me a car, like he did for mom. That's why he is like, the best grandfather of all time

**End**

Heather exited her room in clean clothes, putting on a black jacket with a high neck over her arms, she passed Heath his black jacket and they both left the apartment, and driving to the Chinese restaurant a mile away.

**The Myer's house**

"Gwen! Trent! We're home! What's for dinner?" Az yelled, as Will opened the door, they saw their parents on the sofa, Gwen with her legs tucked under her body and Trent playing a new song for Gwen. Trent kissed her on the lips before noticing the children.

He put the guitar down and got up from his chair while Gwen laid down on the sofa, closing her eyes. Az popped down on the sofa and moved Gwen's legs, "Gwen! GGGWWWEEENNN! Come on! Get up!"

"Why honey?" Gwen said, turning over and looking her daughter in the eyes and messing up her hair.

Az laughed and patted down her hair, she got up and pulled Gwen up with her. "You got to finish that painting for Trent's birthday"

"How did you know about that?" Gwen asked, going into the kitchen, Az waited at the door and smirked at her mother.

"Gwen, come on, you raised me to never look back and to search for what I want. Of course I'm going to find it eventually. And don't worry, I won't tell Trent" she winked at her mother and then walked down the hall "You can trust me"

The hall was filled with pictures of Gwen and Trent over the years, then of their growing family, there was not a spare space on the walls at all, for every inch had a picture on it, pasted onto the walls, except for the end part of the hall, waiting for the new picture proof of the family.

At the end of the hall there were 4 doors, Az went into the door that had posters all over it of her and her friends, brother and parents all over it, drawn of course. She opened the door and dumped her bag on the ground next to waste paper basket. She had a desk that had paints, papers and every art thing imagined on it, but still there was room for painting. There was a wide window across from her bed, a book shelf full of old books and a laptop on the side table next to her bed.

Az jumped onto her bed and turned her ipod radio on, turning it up loud, and looked up at her ceiling, all around her room she had posters, ranging from movie posters that no one had heard of, to intellectual books. On her ceiling she had posters of fashion from around the world, places, people. Different things, the room was pure chaos, but it looked right all together.

She looked at her ceiling for a long time, letting the light outside fade, the songs change from pop to rock to numbers for her favourite movie which her brother had told her about, and snuck her into a privet cinema to watch. She just laid there, thinking.

**The Reeds**

The Reed family had an order at the dinner table, Duncan and Courtney would both sit at the heads, Angel would sit near Duncan so he could watch her, Charlotte would sit next to Angel, and Dan would sit across from the. But this evening, there sat only 4 members of the family.

While Angel poked at her food "Where's mom?" she asked Duncan.

He just shook his head "Probably busy at work, you know how it is.....so how was your day?" he said, trying to change the topic, it didn't work, Courtney being home late was becoming a habit, and it wasn't a good one.

**The Baileys**

"Harmony!" Bridgette yelled from the kitchen "you get your butt down here right now! It's time for dinner!" Hope and Ray were seen in the kitchen helping out their mother but when she turned her back they started to fight with their knives they were meant to be chopping vegetables with.

From upstairs came the yell "Mom, I'm not hungry! Plus I know you put meat in the ravioli!"

Ray whispered to Hope "How did she know that?"

Retching could be heard from the second floor and Modesty ran out of the kitchen, where she was doing homework, but really reading a magazine, to go see what was up with her sister. She opened the bathroom to see her big sister with her head in the toilet.

**Confession Cam**

**Modesty: **One time, when I tried to bulimic, it didn't work because I couldn't throw up, mom found me and told me it was a blessing, she wished she had a gag reflex like me since when she was pregnant with Harmony she threw up all the time! I would find that really gross, anyway, she said by the time she had Hope, she had a better gag reflex. Anyway, my gag reflex sucks so I have to work out like all the time, that's why I am soooooo glad I am a cheerleader.

**End**

"Mon? Are you okay?" Modesty said, patting her sisters shoulder.

Harmony heaved once more before wiping her lips with the back of her hand, "I'm fine, DeDe, just go help mom" she said, faintly. Modesty shrugged and left the bathroom, but not before she left a glass of water next to the toilet.

"I think Harmony got a bug" Modesty said, bounding down the stairs.

Bridgette was still in the kitchen chopping lettuce, "Okay! She doesn't have to eat with us. Modesty! Get back to your homework! I don't want to see another F on your report card."

The family was all of a buzz, a child being sick in the family was not common, so they didn't take much notice of it.

**The Langs**

Heather opened the door to the formal restaurant, greeted, then she and her son sat at a small table just underneath a large painting of a Chinese garden, very Zen and peaceful to Heath.

He was snapped out of his daze though when the waitress came over and took their order, it was Elmo, her long hair was let out and swung around her waist , she wore a plain white shirt with red tie, black mini-skirt, platform shoes and a big smile on her face when she saw Heath. "Heath Lang! Is that you?" he nodded, she smiled "Imagine meeting you here! We haven't seen each other in-"

"Seven years" he finished for her.

**Confession Cam**

**Elmo: **so Heath and I wear really good friends when we were younger, his mother came over to Japan for a year for her ballet tour, I was really shy at the time and so was he, so we hung out together. When he moved away it was the saddest thing of all time!

**Heath: **Elmo is like the sister I never had, we have so much in common, except for the fashion thing, she finds it normal, I still find it a little weird. Mom thought we were actually dating for awhile, but I can't think of Elmo that way, not that I don't like her! And I'm not gay! It's just, sister/brother love.

**End**

"So why are you here, Elaine?" Heather asked, opting to use her real name.

Not flustered at all she replied "My father is doing business all around America and he said it would be easier if I stayed with my mother for awhile, get an English education and see how my siblings live in Canada"

Heather smiled sweetly and gave the girl her order. "Daijyoubu desu!" she said, giving Heather a smile while muttering in Japanese under her breath when she left the table.

**Confession Cam**

**Elmo: **I never said I liked his mother. When my mother found out about her she almost forbade me to see Heath ever again, I am just so thankful that they live a world apart. Now I just have to keep them a street apart.

**End**

"What did she say?" Heather asked.

"Um....she said 'no problem' mom" Heath said, Heather gave him a strange look then asked him what kind of day he had.

**The Baileys'**

"Hey! That's totally unfair!" Hope cried. She was standing outside the one bathroom in her oversized jersey and sweat pants with toothbrush in hand and froth around her mouth. "I was in there first"

From inside the bathroom Liberty cried "You left the bathroom, it's fair game"

"You're just sitting in there with your mask on!"

"Your point being?"

"I. Have. To. Spit!" hope yelled, banning the door with each word.

Liberty sighed and opened the door, she in her pyjamas and had her hair in a messy bun with a white headband keeping away any stray hairs that might fall on her green face. "Fine!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Hope ran in quickly and spat out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth while Liberty tapped her white fluffy slippered foot. She then looked in the mirror and saw her sisters reflection. "You look great, it would be a pity if someone didn't take a picture of you" suddenly, a flash blinded Liberty.

After her eyes returned to normal she saw her sister laughing at her and her brother holding his camera and laughing. "Why you little!" she said, trying to charge after them but they both ran off, so instead she slammed the door shut.

**Confession Cam**

**Hope: **(in PJs) yeah, I like Ray the most out of my siblings, he's the only one not focused on his looks or the environment. It's a nice change.

**End**

**The Reeds**

The house was dark. The kids had long ago gone to bed. And Duncan was still awake reading a manual on the new car he was fixing up when his wife opened the door to the room. She saw Duncan lying on the bed and said with a look of pain on her face "I am so sorry! I didn't know I would be working that late"

Duncan slammed his magazine onto the side table and got out of bed, rounding on Courtney, "It's always the same excuse Courtney, I don't want to hear it anymore"

"Look, I know your mad but please honey, I had a big case, one that is actually going to gain me favours in parliament, do you just want me to throw it away?" she said, taking off her jacket.

Duncan shook his head and sat down on the bed "But it's always about your career Courtney. Sorry just won't cut it anymore"

"But I'm here now...." Courtney suggested. She slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, she then bent down to kiss Duncan, however was displeased with his responses. "Duncan I am so sorry, but please! This was the only thing that kept me going all day. The hot hate sex when I get home from my favourite bad boy." She bent down to kiss him once more, this time he gave her the affection she wanted.

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan: **I don't know, it's getting harder and harder for her to make it home on time. Now I don't want to sound like a girl, but she spends all her time at work and never with me. I sound so much like a chick right now I think I need someone to kill me. And also, sex is not always going to make up for this sort of thing. I mean, it works pretty damn well, never get tired of her. But eventually I am going to get sick of her always skipping out on plans I make with her.

**Courtney: **I feel awful. I don't want to lose him, I have tamed him well over the years. But he needs to know that work comes first sometimes and he should stop acting like a girl.

**Duncan: **But I still love her

**Courtney: **I love him so much....even though he got me pregnant three times!

**End**

**Chris **

The host of the show sits in his chair in his comfy home. "That was the end of the evening edition of Total drama generation! Tune in next time for our first gender game will come up, the boys battle for the prize. Good bye and good luck!"

**Advertising**

**High on the mountains there is a school, and in that school....there are superheros. Imagine being able to fly! To make illusions with your mind! being fire red hot or ice cold! This is all possible in**

**Total Drama: School for Superheros**

**The total drama island contestants have never met, but when they are shipped off to this school for people with powers they are all in the same class, they start out like any other normal high school misfits, making friends and enemies while still finding some time to make out, but pretty soon suspicious things start to happen. Then they notice they are all in danger, but from who?**

**(note this is one of those stories where you follow a couple of people around like the usual Courtney and Duncan, then the main POV I have Gwen, I also have Ezekiel, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette and many more. So read it, I love to right it. Just look up in my account and find it okay?)**


	6. important note! must read!

Merry Christmas!

Happy huanaka!

Whatever!

Hey! Just wanted to give you guys a few changes I made to the characters clothes to better suit them!

Fiona wears a long black Trench coat to just below the knees and a black strapless dress that has a light grey horizontal stripe across the bottom and top, she has black straight hair to below the shoulders, big black boots, and all that black make up (ie, eye liner, black eye shadow, mascara).

Also wanted to note that the Holland Twins are the opposite twins, meaning that Dizzy is the happy, light twin and Fiona is the mean, dark twin.

Another note is that Liberty has no hat, and she has a bit of curled hair. More Diva!

And By The Way, I would like to remind you that this is in the future, so I am making up a few inventions that make a big deal later on in the story.

So from me to you

*Santa walks out on the stage with all the cast behind him in elf outfits* Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 6

**School**

The start of a new week was welcomed with tired teenagers falling into a room. However when Charlotte Reed walked into the room…well, it made everyone feel worse about Mondays. "Come on guys! It's a new week, the sun is shining-" she said, while taking out her brand new hologram laptop in her homeroom which she shared with 12 other students, it was a very cool lap top with just a small key board and a small see thru screen.

"Charlotte!" Will said, turning to her and sitting on her desk, she moved her lap top away from him and looked at him in disgust "did you know that bad things happen to morning people? Because if you didn't then I would be happy to tell you about it" he smirked. Charlotte just looked at him, then shoved him off her desk.

Her brother, Dan, and Hope laughed at the look on Will's face then went back to talking about the new skate park that was going up in just a few short weeks.

**Confession Cam**

**Hope: **it was soooo cool this week! I was hanging out with Dan and I never knew before he was such a great guy! I mean, he is, like, how do I say it, like, Awsome!!!!

**Dan: **yeah, Hope is this, like, really cool girl, who is into all the same stuff as me and stuff.

**End**

Just at that moment Chris walked in, followed by Fiona, Dizzy, Mark, Elmo, Glitch, Nate, Mercedes (in her wheel chair) and another boy. All were rather unhappy to see Chris, as they must of heard from the others that Chris just talked about himself.

The unknown boy was was rather handsome, he had light chestnut hair which he swept to the side in a 'just got up ten minutes ago' style, a lean muscular body, jeans with very expensive sneakers, he also had a close fitting green t-shirt and most of all, a charming smile that most of the girls in the room swoon over and a perfect, pale complexion most people would dream about. As he crossed the room and stood before the rest of the students he checked out most of them before he winked at Charlotte.

She smiled shyly back and lent back in her chair, almost dropping all her books on the ground and onto Will.

"Good morning students, glad to see that none of you died over the weekend, that would be really bad for ratings, I mean, uh?" Chris saw his mistake after he said it and tried to cover it up by walking over to Fiona, she glared at everyone while her sister looked happy. "These will be your new class mates, and challenge partners due to, uh, the teachers telling me so. If you don't already know, we have Fiona here" he pointed to the dark twin in her trench coat. "and her sister Dizzy" he pointed to the other Twin.

"Mark and Elmo" they both waved, Mark doing it like a queen while Elmo just smiled "Mercedes and Nate" both brother and sister smiled "Glitch and Jason" Glitch waved with his drumsticks in hand, and the charming boy with chestnut hair smiled again.

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: **as you already know, Mercedes is 13, Glitch is 15, the twins are 16, as is Mark. Nate and Elmo are 17, and Jason is 18. Making them great for the show! The negative about this is that we don't get an inside look at their homes, but trust me, there is going to be drama, big, big drama!

**End **

In the back of the class room, while Chris talked about the game and how if they win a 'challenge' they get closer to a free scholar ship and money for things in collage, the male twins were talking about their football team "And now because of this whole mess we have to find a new kicker"

Mike shook his head "I know, but Greg did suck in the first place. Nice to get some new meat in"

Before Manny could reply, Chris started to talk a little more loudly, while the other students tried to find a place to sit "For today's challenge I have recently found out that the football team has lost their kicker, now I know that some of you only have girls in the family" he said this looking at Dizzy and Fiona "but the ones with boys are eligible to compete in this challenge. The family that gets a kid into the football team will be declared the winners. But since this is open, if none of you get into the team, the Jackson's will automatically get the point. Now off to first period" he waved and sent the kids out of the room, after they all left he smiled at the hidden cameras.

"I wonder how they will all go, I'm hoping for a little blood"

*

Dan waved goodbye to Hope as he walked in the opposite direction with Trixy (**from before remember? Girl with pink fish nets and beanie?)** Hope looked at her in jealousy for a moment before she saw Charlotte walking the hall, she trailed behind her till Charlotte knew something was up and turned around "What do you want Hope? I have places to be" she nodded her head over at the classrooms hoping that Hope would get the hint, however Hope just ran after her.

"Just wanted to know if your brother, I don't know, is seeing anyone, like Trixy, has he ever mentioned her before? Just saying cause…cause…Modesty wants to ask him out" Hope asked.

Charlotte paused, but then continued to walk on "Not that I know of, and I would hate to see him going out with Trixy, girl lives in a town house for god's sake, now will you leave me alone!" Charlotte started to walk faster but behind her back Hope was doing a happy dance, then Charlotte revised what Hope had just confessed to her. She whipped around to see Hope standing completely still. "And tell your _sister _that if she lays one hand on my brother, she is so dead. I may not have a lot of experience with you Bailey's, but I do not appreciate it if he goes out with you flirt of a sister. We Reeds are very high class, and I'm sorry to say, that your sister" she nodded her head over to Modesty, where she was trying to open her locker..the wrong one "has not got the brains for us"

Hope looked at her in surprise before she walked off to her class "Touch-y"

*

Three students were on the field, two of which looked exactly alike except for their fashion, and the other was a shy Chinese boy. "Come on Heath! Work harder!" the twins cried at the same time.

"Why are you helping me?" he yelled at them, mostly in frustration. And due to his frustration he tripped over a football he left lying on the ground.

Both girls looked a bit more sympathetic as they picked him up and dusted off the dirt on his shoulders, Fiona spoke to him while Dizzy ran around to get the foot ball "We don't want the Reed girl to win" she glared.

"Don't you mean the Reed boy, I mean Dan?" he asked

Dizzy laughed "We don't care about him, nice guy, picked me up one time when I fell over"

"But we don't like the girl" Fiona said.

"Which one?" Heath asked.

"The little one" the twins said at the same time while Fiona shoved another ball into his hands while Dizzy pointed to the goal he was meant to be aiming for "now get back to practice"

**Confession Cam**

**Heath: **if Dizzy isn't being insane, Fiona is depressed and when they aren't to the extremes of their personalities they are both crazy!..it's so cool!

**End**

Both sisters turned to each at the same time and asked "Do you think we are pushing him to hard?" a second later they both flicked their hands "no way!"

**Confession Cam**

**Heath: **I also hate it when they talk at the same time. It's almost as bad as Mike and Manny. The only difference being that Mike and Manny ARE ALIKE IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY! Sorry, those girls are making me crazy too.

**End **

*****

Jason and Glitch watched the football team down on the pitch, Jason said to his younger brother "listen, only one of us will get on the team, and it may as well be me"

"whatever" Glitch said, as he walked off, Jason smiled and walked down to the pitch and started to talk to the cheerleaders about getting their football boyfriends to give him some tips.

**Confession Cam**

**Jason: **my name is Jason Hanson, what can is say, I love my life, except for my brother, he's just weird, but being hot has it's advantages, I mean, Charlotte is what I call a double deal, hot and rich…we are the perfect match.

**Charlotte: **Jason is perfect, he come from a great family, smart, athletic, what else could a girl want? He is exactly what mom would want me to date…but not to marry and get pregnant with until I am at least 30, I don't know why she always tells me that. Plus since he is like the coolest guy in the school and doesn't throw a slushie at me. And here, that is a very good thing

**End **

*

Az and Will were watching Heath getting kicked up and down the field by the twins, and was soon joined by Nate and Mercedes, who was in a wheel chair with better wheels, Nate was then forced to practice with Heath while Mercedes pushed herself up and down the feild. Soon the girls were all yelling at them to do more pushups. "Sooooo" Az asked "do you want to practice"

"Not really" he said, shaking his head and taking a bite out of his chocolate bar while his sister took a sip from her soda.

**Confession Cam**

**Will: **look, I am going to try hard for every challenge, just not this one. I don't play team sports.

**Az: **I was a little upset at the lack of effort from Will, I mean, Gwen and Trent will have to save up for years to get us both into college and not have anything left for themselves, that why we need to win. But I do agree the foot ball team thing was a bad idea. But if things keep going the way they are then we are so going to lose. I mean, I would be willing to try out for the cheerleading team to win this! (to self) stupid air heads.

**End**

"I mean, I practice with Trent sometimes, I'm not very good….but I still think I'm good" Will shrugged, Az just sighed and hit her head.

*

Elmo and Mark were walking in the halls after school, through the window Heath and Nate where still practicing their 'skills' while the girls were pushing them harder, Mark was quite calm while his half sister was jumping around him. "Please Mark! Please, please, please!" she begged over and over.

"No Elmo" he said, again.

"Why not?" she pouted

Mark shook his head and pointed to the guys walking down the hall, it was almost too late before he noticed the slushie cups in hand, but he was able to pull his sister in the girl's bathroom before it was too late. They heard a scream a moment later and the door to the boy's bathroom opened and closed a couple of times. "And I wanted to steal his jacket" Mark muttered to himself, he then pulled Elmo out the bathroom and pointed to the foot ball team. "Elmo, trust me, they would wear dresses to school and allow you to do their hair before they let me onto the team"

He then started to walk off, leaving a confused Elmo in the hall.

**Confession Cam**

**Elmo: **in Japan, it's not that uncommon to find a boy in girl's clothing, I mean, just read Fruits basket…I love Momji he is so cute. Anyway, I don't understand how anyone could be so mean to someone on the way they live. I know that Mark is gay, he likes to wear designer clothes and such, expensive things while the boys here, how do you say it, dress like hobos.

**End **

*

Ray and Hope were standing outside their messy front yard with a football "Okay Ray, we are going to practice passing the ball, got it?" Ray nodded and Hope smiled, passing him the ball which he caught perfectly. With his face. "Ouch" she cringed in pain for him.

"Look Hope, I can't do this! I suck at Football" he said, walking to Hope, rubbing his face and stuffing the football back into Hope's hands "I don't know what we are going to do, Liberty, Modesty and Harmony won't help at all, I can't catch a ball to save my life."

"Come on, you're not that bad" she said. She then picked up the ball and threw it again to Ray which he fumbled for then dropped. "Okay, maybe you are"

The football bounced on the ground before coming to a rest at Hope's feet. "There is no way we are going to pass this, I mean, all the other families have trainers. Did you see the Reeds' hire the Jackson Twins to train Dan?"

Hope plopped herself down on the grass, watching cars pass the house to the surf shack next door "Then what do you suggest? I don't know proper training to help and you can't hang with Dan, cause no offence, the twins don't like us" she said, hands on face.

"They don't like anyone." Ray sat down next to her

Inside the house the other sisters were watching, Liberty with her arms folded "Look, we are going to lose this if we don't get Ray on the football team"

"Totally" Modesty nodded.

Harmony turned to her sisters and looked at them in confusion "What the hell are you two talking about?" she said.

The two girls looked at each other then back at their older sister, "You don't want to know" Liberty said. She noticed outside Hope tossing the football up and down in the air and catching it. An idea came over the drama queen's mind.

**Confession Cam**

**Liberty: **I had this perfect idea of what to do, I can't believe that I didn't think of it sooner (she holds up a camera) but I was too busy getting my revenge on Ray. This is sooooo going on the internet, people love it when other get hit in the face.

**End**

*

"I'm not doing this" Dan said, over and over while Charlotte dragged him onto the grassy terrace at their house where Mike and Manny were standing. "Please Charlie! They will kill me!"

"That may be true, but I don't really care" Charlotte said, pushing her brother into the arms of the Jackson twins, she looked up to Manny who was most likely the nicer of the two and smiled at him "Okay, so 50 bucks each, you help him and you don't slushie me if he gets on the team"

The boys paused for a moment before saying at the same time "Agreed"

Charlotte let a smile warm her face "Great"

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte: **(doing a happy dance and in a sing song voice-) _no more slushies for me! No more slushies for me! No more slushies for me! No more slushies for me!_

**End**

Hope rode by on her bicycle were she noticed the twins telling Dan what to do with the football thru a gap in the tall hedge fence, she stopped her bike and leaned on the stand, watching Dan, she then backed away and kept riding until she got the tall iron gate "Okay, here it goes" she whispered to herself.

She pressed the buzzer and waited until a male voice came over "Hello, Reed residence" the voice said in a deep English voice "May I help you?"

"Um, yes? I'm, uh, Hope, I'm here to see, uh, Dan?" Hope said in confusion.

The voice sighed, "Dan is occupied at the moment, is he expecting you?"

"…Yeah sure. We are meant to be working together" she said. The sound of the gate alerted Hope and she stepped back. "uh, thank you?' she said. Hope slipped inside the estate and gasped in surprise at how big Dan's house was. "Wow!" she said, she noticed the long drive way and hopped back onto her bike and rode up to the front door. She left her bike at the side of the house then ran out the back to where the boys were with the football, "Uh, hi guys!" she said, when the boys turned around and noticed her staring.

"Hey Hope!" Dan cried, he ran over her and whispered "Help me"

"I can't, I promised Charlotte I'd help you train with them, she thought…a friendly face would help you out!" she said. She smiled at Manny and asked "would that be okay, or is it too hard for you to train two people?"

The boys, thinking this was a challenge, cried "No, not at all" then they went on to help both students how to kick a football.

*

Courtney, in her very expensive car, drove up the drive way, just missing seeing Hope fall to the ground, and instead just seeing Dan. She stopped and parked her car, and while juggling her files and brief case she opened the grand house door, just to let everything fall to the ground. "Oh no" she said, bending down to grab her papers, but not before 2 other set of hands were helping her.

She stood up once more and came to face her domestics. One was the English man on the gate phone, he was older, about mid 30s, wearing a suit and tie, mahogany hair and a refined face, kind of 'Remus Lupin' thing without the scars. The girl next to him could be no older than 22, wearing her uniform which consisted of a pinafore to a couple of inches above the knee, a lone sleeved button down shirt (which happened to be buttoned up all the way) a black tie, stockings and mary janes on her feet. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a simple pony tail, pale skin and blue eyes.

"Oh Emily, Samuel, thank you so much" Courtney said, walking to the study while Emily, the girl, followed her, whilst the butler walked back to the direction of the kitchen. "Did the children get home alright Emily?"

"They got home fine Mrs. Reed" Emily said, in an English accent, however it differed to Samuel's. From this, it can be easily seen that both Emily and Samuel are both English, however, from different parts of London, as Samuel was more rich in accent and older, Emily had a lower street accent and blonde hair "Miss Angelina is doing her homework as we speak, Miss Charlotte is on the phone to a Mr Jason, and Master Daniel is out playing Football with a Mr. Mike and a Mr. Manny, Mrs. Reed"

At that moment, Samuel walked in with a cup of tea for Courtney, she took it before dismissing the servants. She sighed and pressed a button under her desk, a panel on her large desk came up with a key board embedded in the wood, cordless mouse and slots for a USB to go in. She pressed a button next to the key board and before her a hologram of a computer screen came before her. It was very large and on it was a picture of her and Duncan on a date, long, long, ago. Courtney looked at the picture a bit longer than necessary then went to work.

**Confession Cam**

**Emily: **alright, so Mrs. Reed has got to get a hold on her feelings! When she and the mister where first going out, lord! They were so in love, years later…not so sure right, that's at least what Sam says. He says that they were at it like bunnies. Nasty picture now, Right.

**End **

*

It was dark before the kids outside came back in. Hope and Dan were dragging themselves along while Mike and Manny where having a good time. "Well, better be going, see you guys tomorrow!" Hope said, getting on her bike and riding down the drive way, before she stopped for the gate, it opened "Thanks!" she called out to the intercom.

"Quite alright Miss" Emily's voice came over "Oi Sam! Where's dinner! Gotta run I've got a date!" a mumble was heard from Samuel, something along the lines of "Damn, I owe Miss Angelina 20 bucks" before she said again "Oh bloody hell! Is this thing still on" the intercom turned off, but the gate still opened for the twins to walk out their gate, to the awaiting car on the street.

Only a few minutes later another car pulled up, thumping music coming from within, Emily, ripping her shoes off on the way down the drive way came running down the path. The car drove off as soon as Emily jumped in the car when another car drove up the drive way, this time Duncan in a black truck. "Wonder what that was" he muttered to himself as he made his way up the drive way.

*

"So?" Liberty said to Hope as she got off her bike when she got home.

"So what?" Hope said, pushing past her sisters.

Liberty grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face her "Where did you go? What did you do? Who did you see?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hope said, taking her sisters hands off her and walking to the bathroom on the first floor, passing Bridgette and Geoff in the kitchen, acting like teenagers, "What's with the third degree. I just went to see Dan, pick up some tips for Ray and stuff. Oh and guess what! They have a Butler! And _English _butler! How sick is that!"

"Focus Hope, what did you learn?"

"Everything and anything" Hope shrugged, she walked off, muttering about teaching Ray some good moves before dinner.

Liberty smiled "Great"

*

**The next day**

As usual, Harmony drove her buddle load of sisters and brother to school the next day, around the same time as Charlotte pulled her car up. While the Baileys poured out the car as fast they could, tripping over books, junk food wrappers, papers and stuffed toys, the Reed children got out with grace. Liberty, looking thru music for Glee and the upcoming musical, Modesty, who was tying back her hair while she was in her red and white cheerleading uniform, Ray was running off to a morning detention, and Hope who at once walked over to Dan when he got out of the car. "Hi Dan"

"oh hey Hope" he said, taking out his skateboard from the car, Angel scoffed and walked off. He slammed the car door shut and they started to walk to the area of skaters, Hope had been welcomed, not only because she could do wicked tricks on the board or bike, but because she was Dan's friend.

"Ready for the try outs today?"

"Let's just say that you can have my phone when I die" he said, showing her his wrist, around it was a silver bracelet, about an inch wide, it had a small screen and voice panels. Hope grabbed his wrist and looked at it in amazement.

"No way! These weren't meant to be out for, like, ever!" she threw back his wrist and smiled playfully "how did you get one!"

Dan gave a her a smile back "My mom, knows, like, every important person in the western hemisphere, and some in Japan too. It's annoying, but it's great because I get stuff like new skate parks passed faster in the government" the look on Hope's face told him that she was impressed.

"Ah! So you use your money for good and not evil"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about Angel…" he joked

"Dude, since you're like, loaded and stuff, can I borrow 20 bucks?" Dan laughed "no, I'm like serious"

*

Charlotte was just locking the car when she heard a voice behind her "Hey" he said, she backed up against the car but then sighed in relief when she saw who it was. Then she actually smiled.

"Oh hi Jason" she said, and there before her was the very handsome Jason, with his perfect hair and smiled "Sorry, I just get freaked out when guys say 'hey' behind me, usually that means a face full of slushie, and I just got this new laptop" she said.

Jason smiled again and started to lead her to the school, "That's quite alright, and trust me, you won't be getting any more slushies while you are around me"

*

From a bench outside of the school, the Holland twins were sitting, watching the last even pan out. "Ugh" Fiona said, shaking her head in disgust.

"What?" Dizzy said

"I hate that guy so much"

"What a coincidence" a voice said behind the girls, they turned to see the other set of twins standing behind them, Mike spoke again "We hate him too, the Reed girl is the funniest to mess with."

Fiona stood up, slowly followed by Dizzy "You know you are such a loser" she said, then storming off. Mike just shrugged but Manny was delighted when Dizzy gave him a wave before running off after her sister.

*

**The tryouts**

It was a sunny afternoon, no one except a bunch of girls and a few boys were sitting in the stands when the tryouts started. Dan, Will, Heath, Jason, Ray, Nate and two extra people were standing before Mike and Manny, the co-captains of the team, all with helmets already on. "Alright men!" Manny barked. "I want to see you try your hardest, get this position, and you could be one of us, win a game, and you can rule the whole school" Mike threw his brother the ball and Mike threw the ball to Dan. This went on till all the boys could catch the ball and then throw it back to Mike.

Ray unfortunately catching the ball with his face….and other areas.

Manny walked towards the boys, while Mike squatted down near the goals with a football on the ground. "Okay, so kick the ball, try not to disappoint, and you might make the team. Okay, so if you're **not **an idiot, you would know that you must run up to Manny" he pointed to his brother, who waved back "kick the ball he is holding, into the goal, make it, and you get called back, don't, then go sit with the losers over there. Dan, you first"

**Confession Cam**

**Dan: **That was like the most terrifying moment of my day, man! So much pressure!

**End**

Dan ran foreword and kicked the ball right into the goal, the people on the bench clapped. The procession went on, Will missed, but was given a pat on the back by Az, who appreciated that he tried, Heath got it and was jumped on by Dizzy, Jason got it and Charlotte clapped a bit too loudly, and Nate missed but Dizzy jumped on him too. The losers were sent to the benches as they watched Ray run up to the ball. "Come on Ray!" Modesty yelled "You can do it!" with this encouragement Ray smiled, ran for the ball and…..missed it by a mile and fell on his butt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried to his sisters. The last two tried out, one getting it, the other not.

The second round came and went, eliminating Heath, Dizzy jumped on him...again, the third round got rid of Jason, all the girls rushed up to him and made him feel better, but he walked right up to Charlotte and sat down next to her to watch. It was down to the last two, the random person got the goal in and walked off, while Dan lined up for his kick.

The world stopped, Dan ran in slow motion, he kicked the ball and it flew in the air while he tilted his head to the side, willing the ball to go in. the crowed rose and cheered for the ball to go in, Will and Az stole a candy bar from Mike's bag. But Dan missed the goal by an inch, the crowd sat down and all sighed, however Dan just laughed and sat down "Still fun, plus if I made the team I would have less time not to do homework". The crowd sighed but clapped half heartedly when the random person got the last goal in, making him the winner.

Chris walked out of no where and yelled to his home room. "Sorry guys, you all lost, not one of you got a family member into the team"

"That's not true" Hope yelled, however everyone looked around in confusion.

"Oh my god! She's a ghost" Modesty cried "Hope, if your spirit is hearing this, tell her that I stole her IPod"

"Ah, De, I'm not dead" On the field the winning kicker removed his helmet, or should it be her helmet, as underneath the helmet, Hope's smiling face appeared, she smiled at their shocked faces "Yeah, it was me, I borrowed 20 bucks of Dan so I could borrow this guys helmet. And now I have proven to you that I am the best you got boys" she said, smirking at Mike and Manny. "Ha!"

However the boys had a rebuttal for this. "You can't be on the team, it says no girls, right Mr. McClain?" Manny said.

"That's not true" Charlotte piped up, coming to stand next to Chris "You said any family with a boy, which the Bailey's do have, and you never said a boy had to get on the team just a _family _member. So technically Hope is eligible for the team…unless you boys have a problem with that" she said, turning to the twins "because I would call that sexist and sue you"

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte: **ah, the joys of being a lawyer's daughter….there are too many to list

**Jason: **her knowing so much…it's kind of a turn on

**Hope: **great! So she doesn't hate, I had this sort of vibe from that she did, but if she deafened me that means she likes me! A little!

**Chris: **why oh why did Courtney have a kid! I hated the original, and I didn't like Duncan much either, so why did they have to have 3 kids! I really really hate Charlotte, sue my ass if she wanted to! But still, a girl on the football team...that could be interesting.

**End **

"No!" they both cried, Mike sighed and walked up to Hope, holding out his large hand to her "You're on the team" this time Dizzy jumped onto Hope and hugged her tight.

Heath leaned over to Fiona and said "Is she…right in the head"

"I don't know, she might be just too happy for the both of us…I'm hoping it's the first option, then I can at least get rid of her into a home when I'm old" Heath just looked at her and Fiona walked away, trying to drag her sister of Hope, who was starting to choke.

Over on the bleachers Charlotte was trying to comfort Jason on losing to a girl "It's alright, I don't really like foot ball players any way, they are always so rude" she then stood up and lifted her book bag over her shoulder, grabbing Angel by the hand and making her get up. Jason walked with her to her car. "I mean, you're way to nice to be on such a dirty game"

"You know, you're right…..hey, are you doing anything Thursday?" he asked.

Charlotte backed up to her car door and looked at him in shock, but only for a moment before she smiled "Um, no, nothing!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7, okay!" he then took her hand and kissed it, leaving Charlotte in pure shock, as soon as Jason left to take Glitch home, Mark came running up and grabbed her hands.

"What did he say! Oh my god! He is super hot Charlotte! And he kissed your hand! Give me all the dirty details!" Mark begged.

Still in shock, Charlotte opened her car door "He, he asked me out!" she stammered "Oh my god! He is so cute! Mark! Like the perfect guy! Oh my god"

From in the car Angel yelled "Come on Charlotte! Places to be!"

Charlotte shrugged at her best friend "I'll call you" she said, then got in her car.

From the other side of the parking lot Az with her Skelton bunny back pack and Will with his ripped bag stood watching this interaction. "What a jerk" Will commented

Az looked at him in confusion "The other day you were saying what great guy he was"

"Times have changed sis" he said, looking harshly at Jason as he drove off in an expensive car, whilst Will and his sister had to walk home. "Now he is a jerk, I mean, come on! What kind of loser would kiss a girls hand! Such a sissy"

**Confession Cam**

**Az: **He is soooooo jealous of Jason….but of what…I don't know…Charlotte is not a very nice person

**Will: **I am _not _jealous! I just really, really, don't like that guy…..I just got a bad feeling about him

**Az: **He is so jealous

**End**

*

Chris sat down behind his desk in the class room and smiled "That's the end of another episode of TDG, next time we see more jealousy arise when some people start to date, some start to steal the lime light, and some are better off than others..confused, I know I am. Anyway, see you next time on Total Drama Generation!"

**Hey, reviewers get a date with Jason or get on the football team**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wednesday**

The week started out with a football tryout but now it was just a weekday. Hope was on the field training with the boys, who greatly enjoyed a girl on the team as they could ask questions on how particular girls felt about particular boys, while Modesty was stretching with the girls for cheerleading. Her long blonde hair was tied in two high pony tails and she was bright and bubbly with the others. The boys on the team were watching her with interest until Hope came up behind them. "Dude, that's my sister"

"Oh right" one of the boys said "Can you hook me up with her?" Hope just laughed and said she would work on it, but they should get back to work.

Over on the benches Mark sat with Elmo, watching as the boys worked out. "They are so hot" he said

"They sure are" Elmo said, a second later Charlotte came up with them and sat down on the bleachers with them, she had a dreamy look on her face which Elmo had to comment on "What is with you Charlotte-san?" she asked.

Charlotte just looked up in the sky and sighed "I had lunch with Jason today…he is so sweet!" she sighed.

Elmo lent over to Mark and whispered "Is she still going on about Jason?"

"Yep...but it's sweet to see her in love, usually she don't have any feeling" at that moment Charlotte decided to pay attention and she glared at Mark "yes you heard me"

Charlotte just grinned at him "I don't care for you sour comments today Mark, I have a _boyfriend"_

"It was just one lunch date" Mark commented

"Regardless, he likes me and I like him and most of all I know my parents will like him…he is actually coming to my house on Thursday to met my parents" she sighed again and laid back on the belchers.

**Confession Cam**

**Mark:** You know I quite like this new Charlotte…however she is getting on my nerves a little bit…okay a lot

**End**

*

Heath, Fiona and Dizzy were all walking towards Heath home, the latter of the group was bouncing around the others and was truly excited. "So it must be totally awesome that you live above a dance studio! I mean, you can turn the music up way loud and say it's for practice right! But you must be able to dance, I mean, if your mom can dance then so can you, oh! Your mom is single right, then she should met my mom! She swings both ways you know"

"Shut up Diz" Fiona said, she pushed open the door to the studio just as the group was leaving and they saw an unexpected sight. There before them was Angel in a pink leotard and flimsy pink material skirt, stretching her legs with her hair pulled into a bun. "Oh great" Fiona muttered, starting to run but was caught by Dizzy and forced to turn around.

Angel glanced in the mirror and saw the others standing behind her, she sighed and turned around, hands on hips. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked

"I live here, what about you?" Heath asked

**Confession Cam**

**Heath: **That was a really stupid question

**End**

"Ballet, duh!" she turned back to the mirror and lifted her leg onto the bar and stretched her body over her leg, reaching out to touch her toes then standing straight again "My other studio closed up, and I don't have the room in my house, so I come here now. I do have to admit Heath, your mother knows her stuff."

Heath, still confused, stuttered "But how, what-"

"My Nanny is talking to your mother as we speak…although why I need one is a mystery to me"

"You're twelve" Fiona said "you wear pink, and you're name is Angel, if you didn't have a nanny I would be worried"

"But still" Dizzy said "you have a Nanny? You family must be loa-ded"

The door to the office opened and Heather walked out talking to Emily about paying her at the end of term if 'the Mistress' likes how Angel was progressing "I don't want to sound like I don't believe in ya miss, but the Mises has 'igh standards, and I ain't sure-"

"Don't worry!" Heather said, holding up her hands to stop Emily talking "I'm sure that she will love what I teach Angel, I am the best school in this area. Her lesson will be over soon, are you going to stay or are you going to go home"

"I'll stay and watch 'er miss, if that's alright, the boss won't like it if I let 'er stay 'ere...nothint against you miss of course, just that Mista Reed don't approve of boys that aren't 'is son and he ain't checked out yet" she said this glancing at Heath.

"Oh no Emily, that's my son, Heath, he's fine…uh Heath, I'll be awhile why don't you take your..." she paused for a moment and looked at Dizzy and Fiona fighting once more "friends upstairs." The teenagers walked away and Heath showed them up the stairs.

Heather paused looking at Angel's reflection in the mirror "I have to say Angelina, you look like a girl I knew years ago, you haven't got the eyes or the skin though…however she wouldn't get married, she was a complete psycho…okay, so let's get to work!" she said, clapping her hands together.

*

In her perfect light blue and white bedroom, DG was sitting on her bed talking to her bear "You don't think I'm crazy do you Jane?" she asked the bear, she made the bear nod then she threw it across the room. "I have no life!" she cried.

DG reached over the side of the bed and picked up the phone, but putting it back down almost immediately, realizing she had not one to call, so instead she went to her computer and logged into her MySpace page, and again, no one was there

**Confession Cam**

**DG: "**I have no life! I can never do anything! God! Life can be so unfair!" she yelled "It's just….I am so protected that I have no friends that could be influence on me, no boys will ever go near me and my only friend is a bear!"

**End**

*****

The end of her Ballet lesson was finally upon Angel, she packed up her bag and Emily drove her home while Heather went up to her apartment. She opened the door and yelled out "Heath! Where are you" before she cried out when a small red headed girl with long pink and black socks on popped out of nowhere "Oh sorry, didn't know you were still here…what are you still doing here?"

Before Dizzy could speak Fiona ran out of Heath's room and grabbed her sister "Diz! I'm so sorry Miss Lang, she always gets away from me…sometimes I'm glad it happens, but seeing this isn't my house I guess I should take care of her"

Heather was still looking in confusion at the girls before Heath came out of Heather's room "Did you find- oh hey mom…um, so these are my friends from school. Fiona" pointing to Fiona who nodded her head "and Dizzy" Dizzy just grabbed Heather's hand and shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Heather said politely "uh, do I know you're mother at all"

"Unlikely" Fiona said

"Mom's been on the run from the law for quite a few years now" Dizzy smiled

Heather back up a couple of paces "Ookkaayy" she said slowly

"Mom, she was joking!" Heath said leading Dizzy away from Heather, whispering to Dizzy along the way "I told you not to mention that until she knows you-I told you not to say that" he then shoved Dizzy into his room and shut the door. Heath walked back to see Fiona talking about her mother.

"Yes, mom does get into a bit of trouble, but knowing someone in law is always a good idea"

Heath covered her mouth "Okay, enough from you too" he said, dragging her to his room and opening the door and shoving her in and shutting the door behind him.

Heather just looked after the twins in confusion "Heath! Don't lock your door" she yelled, she then walked over to the kitchen, mumbling to herself "I need a drink"

*

"Um, mom?" Charlotte asked as she ventured into the large study, Courtney pressed a button to turn the hologram off and gestured for her daughter to take a seat in front of her.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

Charlotte inhaled deeply before she asked a dangerous question "Um, I have a date tomorrow, you might know his family? Noah Hanson's son? I heard that Noah is a renowned professor and Jason is a complete gentlemen"

Courtney cut her off "Wait, Noah Hanson?" Charlotte nodded "I've met Noah before, a bit annoying but was very respectable" Courtney paused as she thought over the proposal "Okay, bring him to the house tomorrow so your father and I can meet this Jason" Charlotte nodded and left the room, walking into the very large kitchen which was occupied by Samuel at the stove.

"Good afternoon Miss Charlotte" Samuel said

"Oh, afternoon Samuel, oh, could you make something nice for dinner tonight please"

"Of course Miss, might I ask why?" he asked, Charlotte blushed

"Oh, uh, I haven't even told Dad yet" Charlotte got up and went to the fridge, punching a few buttons to get herself a bottle of pop when Emily walked in followed by Duncan who went to the fridge "so I would rather not discuss it yet"

"Discuss what?" Duncan asked

"Ah! Dad!" Charlotte gasped "uh, can I tell you in the other room? Just some privacy, you know?"

Duncan laughed "Oh honey, there are no secrets from Samuel in this house" he said, Emily went to the drawers to collect the silverware for that evening.

"That's because 'e listens at the key holes" she sniggered.

Samuel leaned over "How would I know to let you back in?" he laughed at her dirty look she gave him, bumping the draw with her hip as she stormed off.

Duncan laughed again "Watch it buddy, I wouldn't trust her with knives in her hands"

"Too right sir" Samuel said and went back to making that night's meal. "Still don't trust her from the last time" he muttered to himself

"So what did you want to tell me cutie?" Duncan said, twitching Courtney chin.

"Dad, Jason Hanson is coming over tomorrow…he's kind of my date" She said the last part quickly.

"Do I know him? His parents? Is he a good boy? Does he have his own money? Does he get good grades? DNA sample"

"No to the first but yes to the rest" Charlotte smiled. "and do I really have to give you a DNA sample…please, just trust me dad, he's alright"

"Fine, he is okay to come over, now go do your homework" Duncan opened up the newspaper as Charlotte ran off, but not before she hugged him "Girls" he muttered

"Indeed sir"

*

**Thursday**

Homeroom the next morning was chaotic, Heath was telling the rules to the twins, DG was complaining loudly she had no life, Angel commented back that it was because she had no friends then laughed. Liberty was singing, Modesty was practicing her routine, Hope, Mike, Dan and Manny were passing a football around and Charlotte just entered the room.

"Mark you'll never guess what happened" Charlotte gushed

"There was a message on your answering machine" Will guessed

Charlotte continued talking to her friend "Well, daddy said-" she then realized what Will said "NOOO!" she said, "I'm able to bring Jason to the house tomorrow, and they already know his background information! So that means no awkward questions about getting his spit or something!"

Will leant back in his chair and grinned at Charlotte "That's the only good thing, Reed, that he doesn't ask weird questions? Jeez, I thought you'd be more worried if he actually liked the guy"

"For your information" Charlotte said, walking towards him, hands on hips "I already know that they will like him. He's perfect, he has a good family, good grades, money"

"I love that fact you didn't add he had a good personality. Oh wait, he doesn't have one" Charlotte glared and turned, kicking his chair leg and sending Will to the floor.

"Neanderthal" she said to herself, turning back to Mark she continued her conversation.

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte: **Will is such a loser! I mean, sure he is gorgeous, but really, underneath that buff body he is just an insensitive jerk. Wait…did I say gorgeous?

**End**

On the other side of the room Elmo and Nate were mimicking characters from an anime episodes, however people around them eventually tired of this and yelled at them to "Shut up!" which Nate and Elmo fell to the ground laughing.

Az sat with Mercedes, the first doing the latter's nails when Chris walked in, holding papers. "Hi everyone, just wanted to congratulate you all, so far the Bailey's are leading with 100% in all tests while the Jackson's are losing horribly with 0%...very bad."

DG hit her head on the desk, Dan, feeling sympathetic slid a book underneath before her head hit the desk so it wouldn't hurt as much on the wood, when Hope threw the football to Mike, but he missed and was flying for Will's turned head, Charlotte reached her hand out and grabbed the ball before hitting him. "Quick reflexes" Heath commented is awe.

**Confession Cam**

**Heath: **I am so screwed when it comes to anything to do with physical activities. At least, I don't want to be mean, but I will be better off that Mercedes, poor girl

**End**

Will noticed he was almost knocked out by the ball, but Charlotte just threw it back to Hope. "Be thankful that I decided you should live". She said, mostly to herself, but Will noticed. At that moment, Jason walked into the room and sat down next to Charlotte and talked with Mark. Totally normal.

*

That afternoon after school Jason was walking with Charlotte, carrying her books while Hope looked on with Dan. "That is so whipped dude" Hope commented as Jason opened the car door for her, Emily sat in the front ready to drive the kids home with Angel sitting in the front with her. "Anyway, have fun with your riches while I go home to my rags"

"See ya dude" he said, riding his board down to the car and getting into the back of the car with his sister.

In the car Dan was looking out the window, Charlotte was using her wristwatch to sort through what homework she had to complete and Angel was talking to Emily. "So, Mary said that Jane said that Ray said that Max said that Jane said that and-"

"Angel" Emily interrupted "Wouldn't ya like to tell me ovah dinnah, I mean, to tell ya the truth I ain't that good on driving on the wrong side of the road" she said, swerving to the side.

Angel, rubbing her head due to the bang on the head she just received, muttered "Emily, we drive on the right side of the road"

"But really" Dan said, paying attention "which side of the road is really right? Is it ours, or theirs? For that matter, how do we even know which way is up, only the people in the north pole know that"

"Dan, shut up" they all said at once.

*

The Twin boys were walking home with DG, carrying her books and tossing a football to each other. Along the way Liberty passed in her friend's car and yelled over the side "How does it feel to lose...oh wait, you do all the time. Later guys!" she then laughed when the car sped off with the sound of laughter.

**Confession Cam**

**Liberty: **filing nails "I don't mean to be cruel sometimes, it just happens sometimes"

**DG: **venting her feelings "she is such a Bitch! God I hate her! You know those girls are the drama queens, they would never treat the jocks like that if they weren't! see, I think my brothers would be more threatening if the girls weren't so good at insults"

**End **

*

"Okay" Heath said to his identical friends "if mom asks you about your mom you say..." he said, rolling his hand

"We must not say anything about her, we will say we were talking about our aunt if she asks as they are so identical, if she asks what our mother does for a living we will say an officer for the RCMP and we are here with our father" the twins said at the same time. Heath stopped and kept walking but the twins continued "even though our mother is determined criminally insane we will not mention that at all and lie through our teeth"

"Not funny" Heath commented and opened his door, locking it behind the twins. "Okay, she's still with her last class, we got a couple of hours before she comes up so let's do our homework and I can shove you out of here"

"Whatever you say" the twins said again

*

Inside the Jackson house the children where more depressed than usual, the twins were sitting watching TV and DG was reading a book, while Katie was marking at the table. DJ entered with a football in hand and threw it at Manny. "Manny! Think fast!" he said.

Of course Manny missed it and it hit Mike in the head. "What's wrong kids?" Katie said, leaning over her chair and holding DG's hand. "You guys would be all over that!"

"Oh, we're just a bit depressed" Mike said

"We just lost today" Manny finished

"Well" DJ started, he walked over to the spare chair, picked up DG and put her on his lap "you guys can't always be so sad if you lose"

"Yeah, it happens all the time" Katie said, leaning over the chair and putting her hands on her sons "I mean, you guys have to lose eventually, to level out the universe"

"Yeah, whatever" the boys said, leaving the room in a huff. Both parents just looked at each other then at their daughter.

"You can go honey" Katie said

"Oh thank god- I mean, goodness" DG said, running off

*

It was late evening and Charlotte dressed in a red and blue strapless dress similar to her skirt, short sleeved blouse buttoned up to her neck, high heels mary janes and her brown hair pulled into a classy bun. Very conservative but perfect for her. Her parents were sitting on the sofa in the sitting room next door and Emily and Samuel were arguing once more in the kitchen, but it could be clearly heard, this time over how Emily should enter the dog show, she could win a prize.

Just then the doorbell ruined the silence and Samuel was at the door opening it. Jason stood there in a smart suit and black tie he nodded to Samuel. "Mr. Hanson is here!" Samuel announced to Charlotte's parents.

Duncan looked Jason up and down sternly whilst Courtney took his hand and grinned while she introduced herself "Hello, Courtney Reed. I worked with your father for awhile"

"Oh yes, he mentioned you, well sir, I will bring Charlotte back at her curfew which is?"

"10pm" Duncan said, not liking the boy still, Charlotte's body language led people to believe she really liked him but Duncan saw through it "Be on time" he said, opening the door and handing Charlotte her coat. "Bye Cutie" he said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dad" she said back as she left with Jason's hand around her waist, moving her out the door.

*

Dinner was a quiet affair that night at the Jackson's, no one was really talking however both parents were talking about work. "So I said to Sadie that if Peter is fussy she should give put him to bed, I mean, she shouldn't baby the boy, he's almost 4"

"And yet you still treat me like I'm 8" DG said under her breath while twirling her spaghetti on her fork, not really eating it.

*

Emily was making tea in the kitchen with Samuel wiping down the island. The phone rang and she picked it up and held it up with her shoulder while she stirred the tea, "Oh Alex! Hi, yeah it's totally boring 'ere….eh?…no…oh wait a second" she said, moving the phone from her mouth. "Oi Sam, you missed a spot" she said, pointing to an invisible mark

"Where?" he said, looking for it, then Emily spilled some tea from the cup onto the counter

"There!" she laughed, she turned her back to keep chatting with Alex while Samuel cleaned up "Nah, just messing with Sam…of course!...uh huh!....uh huh! No way!....NO WAY!" while she said this Samuel got the dirty dish rag and poured it back into the used cup, grinning at his own joke

"...okay, I gotta get back to work…..because I got to, love… bye! Love you sweet 'eart!" Emily hung up the phone and walked out the door with the tea and saucer on a tray. "Mrs. Reed! Your tea is ready" Emily laughed over her shoulder at Samuel's shocked face and continued to walk out the room.

**Confession Cam**

**Samuel: **I hate that woman so much, she makes my life a living hell the moment she walked through that door

**Emily: **(laughing)

**End**

Emily entered Courtney's office as Duncan was leaving with a horrid look on his face "Here's ya tea Ma'm. Samuel 'elped me with it 'imself." she said, setting the tea down on the corner of the desk

"Thank you Emily" Courtney said, dismissively, Emily gave a little bow and left the room with an impish grin. A couple of seconds later Courtney could be heard spitting and screaming "Samuel!" which Emily laughed to again.

*****

"Heath! I'm home!" Heather yelled from the door as she threw the keys into the bowel next to the door, upon spotting Heath she smiled but it faltered when the twins walked out to stand on either side of him. "Uh, girls, nice to see you back?"

"Heath wanted me to tell you" Dizzy started, about to jump near Heather but Heath pulled her up "that I was talking about my aunt, not my mother"

"And Heath wanted me to say that the person in law that my mother knows is my father" Fiona continued

"She met him when she was in the RCMP"

"And we would love to introduce you"

"But she is away on a business trip"

"So sorry for freaking you out Ms Lang" Fiona said, frowning like usual

"It's our _aunt _who's criminally insane" Dizzy smiled like her crazy _aunt. _Heath just hit his head with his palm.

*

Back at the Reed house Charlotte was getting in just in time of her curfew, waving goodbye to Jason she shut the door with a smile when the light flickered on showing both her parents. "So?" Courtney asked

"It was adequate" Charlotte shrugged, making her way up the stairs, walking past both her parents and nodding god night.

"Oh that was so detailed" Duncan whispered to his wife as they walked out the room "Noah was such a wimp when we were on the island with him, what could change his son from being boring?"

"Shut up Duncan, just because you don't like him doesn't mean our daughter does too" Courtney said back

"Well, honey, she's got you genes, and you saw what you were attracted to" Duncan retorted, pointing to himself

"And I hope she isn't attracted to the same sort of person too…and what are you talking about, you screen every boy that comes near the house"

"Ah! There is a difference though, I make sure they aren't just into her for the money, big difference! I don't want them to break her heart" he hissed

Courtney stopped and backed him into the wall "Don't ever say that I don't care about my daughter's well being. This boy I know must be like Noah, dependable, rich, smart, and not a total jack ass like someone I know" Courtney hissed back to Duncan, then stormed off.

"You're still an uptight Harley"

"Hate you!" Courtney said down the hall

"Hate you too" Duncan said back.

**End of this chapter, Reviewers get to hit Courtney or Duncan, or kiss them, depending on what you want**


	9. Chapter 8

**Friday **

Liberty was singing on stage, something she always did for practice for the upcoming musical, she was very talented and belted out the last note of her song before she bowed, when no clapping was heard she lifted her head and glared at the very small audience of suck ups, stage crew, chorographer, musician and the directing teacher who stood up and yelled from her seat. "That was beautiful Liberty!"

"Thank you, thank you, I try" she said, bowing again

"You have the part!" the teacher told Liberty who jumped up and down in happiness. "All we have to do now is look for the other parts"

**Confession Cam**

**Liberty: "**I don't even know why they do auditions for the play, I mean, I am the perfect person for this and any other role. This year we are doing Wicked, a classic play, and I'm Glinda, pretty, perfect, this part is so me!" she tossed her hair over her shoulder

**Hope: "**I always said that Liberty was a witch, wait" she paused and scratched her head "I called her something similar to witch"

**End**

"Thank you so much Miss Ryan!" Liberty said bowing again, one of Liberty's blond friends coming up and jumping with her.

"I would be proud If you helped me audition for the other parts of Elphaba and Fiyero, you know the dramatic love story" Miss Ryan said. The others in the room started to pack up their bags. "I will see you all for auditions of those parts on Monday"

***The hallway***

Down the hall Az was pushing Mercedes on her wheel chair then Az stopped running and hopped onto the back of the chair and squealed down the hall, almost crashing into Charlotte and Jason together in the middle of the hall, feeling safer about Slushie attacks because of Jason's popularity. The parted just as Az and Mercedes came down the hall and got back together instantly, however Charlotte was just a bit further apart from Jason then he felt she should be. He pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

While this interaction happened Heath was standing with Will, who looking on with jealousy, "Just look at them! I mean, it's awful" Will sneered

"Why?" Heath asked

"Well, if they ever get together permanently, no one is going to give her a Slushie to the face, and I enjoy being able to see her in a see through shirt on those days"

"That's the only reason?" Heath asked as Jason passed them Charlotte on his arm. "I thought you liked her"

Will snorted "Yeah right. That girl is the most annoying person I have ever met. I enjoy her torture" Heath gave him a look, but he remembered that Will loved the days that Charlotte was sprayed with a Slushie, so he assumed that was the only reason. "Idiot" he hissed under his breath.

"Denial" Az sang as she came riding back on Mercedes. Will was going to answer back but the bell rang for the start of class.

***Homeroom* **

"Too be, or not to be" Mark quoted to his audience which consisted of Az, Mercedes, Elmo and Charlotte. "That is the question" he said, he was rather good. He bowed to his audience to which they clapped too. Liberty, noticing this act came to stand next to him rubbing her chin in thought.

"You know, we might have a part for you in the musical" Liberty started, the girls looked excited for Mark while Mark looked ecstatic "Can you do an Irish accent?"

"Top of the mornin' to you" he said in a perfect accent

"Can you do a time step?" she asked, Mark did a quick demonstration which Liberty nodded to "Could you be more naive?" she asked, then laughed. Everyone looked at her in disapproval when she sauntered off.

Just as Chris came walking into the room, looking through papers (that looked suspiciously like ratings) when Angel tripped him, however Chris didn't notice it was the sweet little girl and blamed the most likely (and closest) person "Will!"

"That wasn't me!" Will cried as Angel ran over to help Chris stand up

"Shame on you Will, Mr. McClain is a teacher" Angel said, picking up his papers for Chris "You should treat them with more respect" she smiled sweetly to Chris to which he thanked her for.

"Okay kids!" Chris said to his class, stopping all movement "Today's task is simple and I'm pretty sure some of you were going to do it anyway" he said, glancing at Liberty "On Monday you will audition for the musical!" there were chorused groans from the students "I already know that some of you have got parts already and are already doing your part for the musical, but I have recently discovered that they need two more people for the parts of Elphaba and Fiyero"

"So this is simple you will perform a scene from the musical, that includes singing, acting, and a kiss if you do get the part. If no one gets the part then the Bailey family will automatically get the point. One family member must sign up so write your names down on this list and you will audition for the part, don't sign up and you have less of a chance of winning this game-I mean prize!"

As he put the clip board down several of the students ran over to sign up, this included Nate and Elmo, one of which the other dragged "Elmo, I don't think I can do this" Nate told her.

"Nonsense Nate! I believe you would be great for this part. I mean, you can act…not sure about the singing part though…but this is the future! Surly there is something we can do. And I am sure you are an excellent kisser"

"That's it! I'm not doing it" he said, dragging Elmo the opposite direction

"But it's already done" Mark said, fingering the pen in his hand as he smiled at his sister and Nate "You must now that I won't kiss my own sister, so you must go up for the part my dear Watson"

**Confession Cam**

**Elmo: **"Who's Watson?" a book gets thrown to her, Elmo opens it and points to a passage "Oh! Watson! I get that now! Sometimes Mark and the others use phrases that I don't understand sometimes, mostly because I'm from another country"

**End**

"Well, who are you going with?" Nate asked, Mark glanced over to Charlotte "Why her?"

"Because Charlotte is focused, I know she's good, and it wouldn't be awkward at all since we know each other so well, and she knows I don't like her in 'that way'" he said, he watched as the others in the room paired up quickly that they weren't related too, the only ones in the end that didn't sign up was the Jackson twins, Dizzy, Jason, Mercedes, Modesty, Ray, Dan, Hope, Angel and Liberty (who had already got a part).

**AN, the partners are Charlotte/Mark, Elmo/Nate, Az/Heath, Glitch/DG, Fiona/Will**

Chris looked over his list, glad of the amount of students who signed up, somewhere in the distance the bell signaled for the end of home room. "Alrighty then, good luck everyone!" he wished everyone as they left.

Charlotte walked over to Jason, "Why didn't you sign up?" she asked

"Because it was either one of the weird twins" they turned to watch Fiona walk soberly down the hall while Dizzy skipped off the other direction "Your sister or Modesty" he told her, as they walked down the hall.

"Oh right, I'm sorry" she said, she leaned into him and he put her arm around her "I totally forgot about you, Mark is my best friend and he had no one he knew for sure would get a chance in the play" Jason leant down and rubbed her shoulders

"Hey, that's okay, Mark deserves a chance" he said, guiding her down the hall.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Heath was furious with Az and Mercedes, he was stalking off while the girls were trying to catch up. "I can't believe you did that!" he said, "I hate being in front of crowds"

"Come on Heath!" Mercedes said, trying to catch up with him "You need to do something, and trust me, I didn't want to do this either but me and my brother need the money, and I know you do too"

Heath stopped and Az crashed into him, Mercedes wheeled up in front of Heath and leaned forward on her chair, "Heath, just give it a try, it's not many people, maybe just our class and a couple of others. There are no cameras I promise" she said, grabbing his hand and tugging on it "Please, please, please! Do it! Come on Heath!"

The boy sighed, "Fine! But can we do something sane? I really don't feel like making a fool of myself if we try anything outrageous or tricky" Az jumped up and down behind him, glad that she was going to get his way.

"Okay! Great!" she said, moving into the class room they were next to, "I'll see you after school for rehearsal"

**Confession Cam**

**Heath: "**What have I got myself into?" slams head against door

**End**

***Lunch***

At lunch Will was sitting his usual table, watching Charlotte walking into the cafeteria with Mark, suddenly Dizzy jumped down next to him, scaring him. "Hey Will!" she said "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to punch you in the face" he muttered to himself, he sighed then looked up to Dizzy who was watching with too much interest at the rest of the people in the cafeteria. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked

She stopped looking, "Trying to find out what you are so moody about" she then jumped up onto her seat so she was crouching, looking around the room she spotted Charlotte and Mark, who was being approached by Jason, then she glanced back at Will who was crushing his can in his hand when he saw Jason. She cried out and pointed at Charlotte "Oh I know!" Dizzy yelped "You have a giant cru-" Will jumped up and tackled Dizzy to the ground and covering her mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed.

"I ask that myself every day of my life" Fiona replied without tone as she passed by with a gothic book, sitting down at the table.

Dizzy just smiled underneath Will's hand, then licked it, making Will jump off her. "That is so gross Diz!" he muttered, wiping his hand on his pants and sitting next to Fiona who had stuck her ear phones in her ears, blocking out the world. "And you are so wrong about Charlotte"

"Oh I must be" Dizzy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm "Because you don't look on with jealousy whenever they make out"

"They're making out?" he asked, jumping up from his chair and glancing back.

"See!" she said

"Look, Dizzy, don't tell anyone!" he pleaded,

"Fine, I won't, but you owe me a favor" she said, loving the power she had over Will. "And I will collect"

***After school***

Heath was walking Az back to her house, as Will had taken off to Mercedes and Nate that evening. "So, what's your family like?" he asked her, shrugging his back pack further up his shoulder.

"Like, you know, whatever" she said, shrugging her bag as they passed some of the last houses close to the town "A little weird but I like it that way. I mean, Gwen lets me do what I want and Trent is all cool and stuff"

"How are Gwen and Trent?" Heath asked

"Oh, my parents don't believe in labels, they never liked the terms mom and dad so me and Will just call them their real names....what about yours? What are your parents like?" she asked, turning around so she was walking backwards.

"My mom is okay, I guess, she never lets me do anything though" he said solemnly but smiled at a recent memory "You should have seen her face when I brought Dizzy and Fiona home"

"That would have been so funny!" Az laughed, she giggled. Heath smiled harder too "What about your dad?"

"Mom doesn't talk about him" Heath said, looking away from Az "But it doesn't matter" he said, giving a sad smile to the side walk. "At least I have my mom"

Az smiled at him, dragging him into a side street to her house, "Well, at least you get to move around the world. Born and bred here but I was homeschooled until now"

"Homeschooled?" he asked

"Don't think of me like some sort of homeschooled freak, just that Trent used to travel the country a couple of years back so during middle school me and Will went all around the US of A and Gwen and some others taught us. It was fun but I was so glad when we came back home again"

"That's cool" Heath said, Az stopped at her house and fished her key from within her bunny bag "This is your house?" Heath asked.

Az nodded and opened the door and Heath was greeted with Gwen in what used to be the living room, but now had a large piece of paper rolled onto the floor with Gwen kneeling down and drawing dots all over it, her knees of her pants had paint spots on them as did her hands. She glanced up and stuck the paint brush back into her hair "Hey Lee, who's this?"

Heath nodded to her, unsure of how to shake her hand "Uh, hi, Heath Lang"

"Pardon?" Gwen asked, doubling back and taking a good look at Heath.

"Heath said Heath, Gwen. Moved back from every country in the world." Az said.

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen: "**I have to say, I was worried, I thought she said Heather Lang, but no way it could be her. No way" she shook her head "There is no way she could have a son, first of all, what kind of sane person would touch her" she laughed "And this kid looked sweet and innocent, not yet touched by the evilness of Heather."

**Heath: "**I got freaked out, I mean, Az's mom was looking at me really weird, like…..I don't know. At least it passed quickly."

**End**

"Oh, well a pleasure to meet you" Gwen said. "Sorry about the mess but I was just doing an aboriginal painting, about the rainbow snake"

"Oh I know that story!" Heath nodded his head and turned his head to get a better look "It's really very nice Mrs. Myer"

"Oh, don't call me that" Gwen laughed "Just call me Gwen. If Lee can, you can too. Now get out, I have to get back to work" she said, giving Az a gentle push in the other direction.

In the kitchen Heath was more amazed, while his kitchen was spotless and high tech the Myer kitchen had pictures (of childhood drawings and art pieces from school alike) all over the walls and most of the kitchen appliances were covered with magnets, stickers and pictures of the family or friends. Az was looking around the fridge for something to eat so Heath turned his attention to a picture on the side of the microwave.

It was a picture of a group of teens at a camp site, Heath noticed Gwen in the picture as she hadn't aged much, she had only changed her hair and clothing. Heath thought that Az looked a lot like her. But he thought he recognized someone else. She was wearing a short brown shirt and had long black hair. Heath thought it looked like his cousin or someone else, but he didn't have much time to think about it as Az shoved some soda into his hands. "Come on, let's practice in my room"

"Okay great" he said, still thinking about the girl in the picture.

***School band room***

"Why can't we practice at your house?" Glitch asked DG as she sat the iPod speaker onto the piano.

She didn't look at him as Glitch tapping with his drum sticks on the piano "Because we can't" she said, twirling her thumb around until she found the song on her iPod "Okay, the audition song is called 'As long as you're mine"

"So how did we get stuck together?" Glitch asked, persisting on the subject

"Because there was no one left" DG said, letting the song play. The quite song started up, they both studied the words first time around, and when the song ended DG stood up to start it again. This time she started to sing the words. But so softly that she wasn't heard.

Glitch walked over to the iPod and turned it down so that he could hear DG. "You know, you've got a good voice" he said, making her blush.

"Thanks" she whispered, starting the song again and singing louder this time.

***The Reed home***

Angel was sitting in the large sitting room on the 2nd floor reading a book, Dan was playing a virtual game when music started again from Charlotte's room, Angel slammed her book onto the table and glared at the wall where the music was coming from "I swear if I have to listen to that song one more time I will kill Charlotte"

"Like, give it a rest bra, if you want Charlotte to win this thing, you have to let her like practice" Dan said, dodging an invisible object.

In Charlotte's room Mark and her had just finished singing the second song. "I think we are getting really good" Mark said, turning down the music for the next song and taking a seat next to Charlotte on the chair. "What are you doing?" he asked her

"Just talking to Jason. He is so sweet" she smiled, turning off her holo-screen and turning back to Mark. "But I don't know"

"Don't know about what" Mark asked, getting that little bit closer to Charlotte "Tell me! Tell me!"

Charlotte looked away from him and out the window "It's nothing" she muttered

"Come on Charlotte! Please tell me!" he begged.

"Maybe later" she said with a humorless smile, then turned back to her iPod and replayed the song "Let's go over it again"

***The Myer house***

Az was dancing around the room with Heath, and for once he was laughing with her. It took him awhile to get over his shyness, but since it was his friend, the music was turned up so loud and she was singing her heart out he decided to join her. They worked well together, which Heath noticed, their voices matching perfectly, eventually Az got bored and started to find random songs on her iPod and they sang each one together.

After the last song Az collapsed onto her bed, and Heath sat next to her, breathing heavy. "You know, you're really good" he said finally

"Thanks, you too" she smiled, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She had pulled off her long boots and was now sitting on the bed with pale plain feet. Heath had done the same thing after much persuasion and was glad he did in the end.

"So, what's your real name?" he asked, after a long silence. "I mean, are you Az or Lee?"

"Both" she said, turning onto her stomach and using her hands to prop up her head. "My name's Azkadellia Wednesday Myer"

"Okay, I have so many questions about your name"

Az chuckled, pushing her hair back "People always do, Azkadellia is an old name that Gwen liked, she always hated having a common name and always said that her kid would have something that no one would ever have. But it still had to sound cool. And I was born on a Wednesday, which is why I have always have cake that day, you won't ever find a name like mine" she smiled lifting her hands as if to say 'what could you do?' then folded them back under her chin.

"What about Will? What could that be short for?"

"Just short for William. After Trent's dad who died a few days before Will was born. But his middle name is Thursday!"

There was a knocking on the door, "Az, Heath! Come on! We got pie!"a female voice yelled.

Az jumped off her bed, "Okay, coming!" she yelled at the door "I love pie!" she told Heath. "Ya going to stay for dinner right?" she asked.

"Sure" he said, smiling. "Let me just tell my mom, I think she will call the police if I don't come home on time"

"Okay" she left him and Heath pulled out his phone, "Hey mom, yeah it's me, I'm going to have dinner at a friend's house….you don't know her…..we're doing homework….okay, love you too" he said hanging up his phone and going into the messy dining room. He pulled up a mismatched chair next to Az who had already helped herself to some pie.

Heath helped himself to some mashed potato and looked up to see Trent who had taken a bite of his pie, Heath noted that he looked an awful lot like Will. "And who's this?" Trent asked.

"Pleased to meet you" Heath said. "Heath Lang" again, Heath saw the same look cross over Trent's face as it did on Gwen's. Heath didn't like that look and tried to change the topic, "So, where did you go in America?"

***Saturday-Myer house***

Gwen and Trent were eating breakfast at the table when the doorbell rang, "Hello?" someone yelled.

"Come in Fiona!" Gwen yelled, taking a bite from her toast, "Lee is just in her room" she yelled again as the girl passed by the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm looking for Will" Fiona told her, both parents turned to her "we are working on something for school."

Trent swallowed her food "Uh, sure…..he's outside" Fiona nodded and walked back outside, "What was that?" Trent asked his wife.

"The product of Izzy having too much to drink" Gwen sniggered, but seeing the look on Trent's face she stopped laughing "Sorry, you know I can't resist that joke. Maybe Will is actually working with someone for once"

Trent shrugged "I don't know, they are both different ages, I don't see what on earth they could be doing together"

"Maybe Will is helping her with homework" Gwen guessed, but they both looked at each other and laughed, wiping away a tear Gwen continued "No, no, maybe Fiz needs some help in music class or something"

"Yeah, sure" Trent smiled and turned back to his laptop.

***Monday-Audition day***

Nerves were on end on the morning of the audition, of course the show was controlled by Chris the audition wasn't till after school, which meant that the students had to wait a few extra hours of tension before they actually embarrassed themselves in front of their class, 10 students, 2 teachers and Liberty.

"You know this thing wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Liberty" Nate muttered to Elmo during home room.

"Enlighten me" Elmo asked, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Well this is the Bailey's home." Elmo looked confused "Mercedes and I didn't move here till a couple of years ago, Charlotte and Dan just got back from boarding school, Az and Will have come back to the country as did Heath and of course you just came back"

"So why is that so bad?"

"Because Liberty has known most of these people since birth, she knows who to go to for what, she knows how to work a crowd, and she knows which sister people like best….which is most often Modesty"

"Yeah question about that" Elmo said,"Doesn't Modesty mean in English, how you say, conservative?"

Nate nodded, "It does"

"Then what the hell?" Elmo asked, shaking her head and sending her hair everywhere. "Oh by the way, are you all set for today?"

"Totally" he smiled.

On the other side of the room Will and Fiona were listening to their iPod, practicing the words, behind them Angel was doing DG's nails. "So who are you doing your audition with?" she asked.

Slight fear crossed over her face but she smiled again "Uh, Glitch"

"Oh right, zipper head" Angel said, blowing on DG's nails "My sister is dating his brother"

"Really?" DG asked, she glanced around the room and saw Jason talking to Charlotte, who was smiling "Wow'

"I know, so he tells me like everything about Glitch. Like yeah, good luck today" Angel said, finishing DG's nails.

**Confession Cam**

**Angel: "**she's going to need it" she told the camera, and smiled.

**End**

***The audition***

Liberty and Miss Ryan sat in a desk in the middle of the theater, going through papers of auditioners, finally they were ready, backstage the others were wishing each other luck. "Fiona and Will please" Liberty yelled, the two appeared onstage.

"So, what do we do?" Will yelled to the teacher and student.

"You sing the song, and if I think you might make it, you come back for a call back" Miss Ryan told them from her desk. Will shrugged at Fiona.

"Here goes nothing" she told him.

They started to sing but the song wasn't right. Instead it had more of a rock sort of sound, Miss Ryan stopped the music with her remote "What have you done to the music" she asked.

"We changed it" Will told her, "Didn't really go right when we tried to sing it the first time so I changed it"

Miss Ryan took off her glasses and rubbed them "I'm sorry guys, we can't change the music, next please!" she yelled, putting on her glasses.

Fiona and Will walked off stage "I think the music is much better the way you changed it" she told him.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Miss Ryan looked at the papers before pointing out the next people to audition "Can I have Charles and-"

"I'm here!" DG yelled before anyone could say her name.

"You really don't want me to hear your name, don't you?" Glitch asked her. DG shook her head in response.

The drama teacher looked at her forms then back to the duo, clucking her tongue, she showed the forms to Liberty who shook her head. "I'm sorry. But you guys are just too young for the part" Liberty said, shaking her head, but a smile playing across her face.

**Confession Cam**

**Liberty: "**I'm there for the auditions because anyone who gets these parts has to be able to sing with me and look good with me. Obviously not better looking" she flicked her hair over her shoulder "But I can't say outright I don't want them. When Miss Ryan looked at the audition forms you have to be over 14. I know that they would all lie on the forms, so when I saw that DG's form said she was 12 and not a fake age. I knew that someone had swapped the forms around…..but who?"

**Angel: **"Crisis averted" she said as she blew on her nails and winked at the camera.

**End.**

"What!" DG yelled "I did not say that!"

"So you are over 14" Miss Ryan asked.

DG flickered her eyes around "Well, no"

"Then you cannot audition for this part. Next!" Mark and Charlotte walked on stage, and stood for the teacher "Okay….oh Charlotte! Nice to see you audition for this play, I thought you would be busy with your election?"

Charlotte nodded "I am Miss, but Liberty said that Mark and I would benefit from auditioning for these parts. All I have left to conquer is sport" she smiled. Miss Ryan smiled back at her but Liberty glared at them. They started to sing but were cut off by Miss Ryan "Mark" Mark nodded "You are in the wrong key, you need to be lower"

"I can't go any lower" he coughed.

"Well I'm sorry then. You guys were good but…..next!" Mark hugged Charlotte, apologizing for her not getting the part, therefore the point, because his pitch was too low. "Heath and Azkadellia" the two arrived on stage.

As soon as Heath stepped onto the stage he froze. "Heath" Az said, trying to drag him on to the stage "Come on, you can do this" she gritted her teeth and tried to drag him out, but she couldn't move Heath and inch. "You can't do this?" she asked defeated, Heath shook his head and Az sighed and patted his arm "We can't do this" she told the teacher.

"I'm so sorry" he told her.

"Heath, you got pretty far" she hugged him, taking him off the stage "I mean, I thought you would be so nerves you would abandon me way before we got on the stage. You tried. You got so far" she rubbed his arm "You just got the confidence to talk to people. We'll work up to the next stage later on"

"Thanks Az" he whispered, he held her closer in a hug. Nate and Elmo passed them, Nate tried to turn around but Elmo dragged him on to the stage.

"No, no way, I can't do this"

Elmo gave him the puppy dog eyes and Nate melted. "Pwease Nate" she begged.

**Confession Cam**

**Nate: **"I hate it when she does that" crossing his arms.

**Elmo: **"Ah, the cute eyes. I used it on _Chichi _all the time. And I use the same technique on _Haha _and the rest of my family."

**End**

Nate rolled his eyes "Okay fine, let's go for it" Elmo jumped up and down and pointed for the teacher to start the music and Elmo started to sing.

Elmo:  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Nate:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell

BOTH:  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Nate:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

BOTH:  
And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Nate:  
(spoken) What is it?

Elmo:  
(spoken) It's just - for the first time, I feel - (whispers) wicked!

They finished the song, Miss Ryan wiped a tear from her eye and Liberty looked on with some sort of jealousy. They both started to clap, "Wow, perfect!" she said, holding her hands in prey and looking to the sky. "Thank you" she whispered, "You guys are perfect for the part. I would love to see you perform the acting part tomorrow with Liberty but other than that, I think you guys have got the part"

"We have the part" Elmo said, smiling like mad, Miss Ryan nodded "We have the part!" Elmo yelled to Nate, jumping into his arms and ruffling his hair.

"We have the part!" he yelled back. The others clapped them on except for only a couple of people. Angel, Liberty, the Jackson twins and Jason all glared at them.

**Confession Cam**

**Angel: **her teeth were gritted **"**Those two won? Over my sister? They are so doomed." She had her hands to her side.

**Liberty: **her eyes were glaring at the camera "They are good. Too good. What happens if they take over all the future plays? I guess they are okay for the play, but they are only okay for this play and nothing else. So help me" Liberty was holding her hands to the camera "I will find a way to take them down"

**Mike: **"No way, the wimp won?

**Manny**: "My question is how the freak won"

**Mike: **turning to his brother "Which one is witch again?

**Manny: **"The wimp is Nate and the freak is the Japanese chick"

**Mike: **"Okay, that's sorted. I guess it's okay that they won, I mean, they are sticking to their area"

**Manny: **"I don't know you anymore!"

**Chris: **Chris was grinning at the camera "Another challenge is over with. And we have the rightful winners, Elmo Kelly and Nate McGrady have a point each to add to their total, we still have a tie for first between Bailey, McGrady and Kelly. Who will win the next challenge. Check out next time on Total Drama Generation!"

**End**

**AN**

**Hi! Sorry this took so long! This was on hiatus for so long because I got like no reviews for this, then other stories took over my life. So in short, reviews are needed for me to continue. I would like to thank those who sent me a message, begging for me to continue.**

**Anyway, going to take me awhile to get into the swing, but get this, I am going to continue! This story is no longer on hiatus! But remember to review and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry it's on the short side, but I think you would rather me post an actual chapter now, then wait another few days for me to come up with something better.**


End file.
